Be Slug!
by xPrettyinBlackx
Summary: Professor snape being turned into a giant slug? Lucius Malfoy likes to flash people? And what is this? Harry potter has a secret death eater fan club? Find out more in the crazy tale of two girls who decide to take over hogwarts and turn it into a mad hou
1. Be Slug!

Alright so this is the first of my stories lol anyways, I have never written for so its going to be weird having people actually read my stories lol but anyways so about it, its just two girls (Summer adn Amunet)that get taken over to Hogwarts by their adoptive father, Ill be posting my other story about them. This is just a parody of the chamber of secrets or 2nd yr at hogwarts. I will be adding the rest of the years later whenI have more time to continue withmy stories anyways, i dont own any of the HP characters and so forth so ok with that said! On with the story!

O btw! Amunet is in Raven claw 2nd yr and Summer in Slytherin also a 2nd yr

"Summer are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now come on! We have to do this before he wakes up!"

Amunet and Summer ran down the dark cold hallways of Hogwarts. They had been planning this for months now and finally had a chance to go through with their plans.

Summer and Amunet were the daughters of the legendary wizard Gardavous Stormcrow and had been sent to Hogwarts for the old wizard feared for their safety were they to stay back at home. Now Summer had a bit of mischief within her and had made it very clear during the first few months she had been at Hogwarts. This time though, it was much more dangerous. Not only did it involve underage magic, some harmful spells that are not to be toyed with, but it also involved, a teacher.

"Summer, what if it backfires like it did with Ronald? Then we would be the ones who get disgusted" An eager Amunet whispered as she followed her sister

"O come on Amunet, we are just having a little fun! And plus I've tried this spell before! It wont harm him" Summer said with a grin as she stopped in front of the dark wooden door that led into professor Snape sleeping chambers.

"Summer, come on! We will be in loads of trouble!"

"Well, trouble is my middle name!" Summer said with a wicked snicker.

"No its not! Its Michelle!" Amunet responded only to be silenced by the creaking of the door.

"Sh…" Summer positioned her finger over her mouth to tell Amunet to be silent.  
The room was pitch black and extremely cold. It took a while for the girls eyes to adjust. Summer moved slowly and carefully up to professor Snape. There on the bed laid his motionless body. Summer looked down at him and a huge grin spread through her face.

"Be slug!" She shouted as a flash of light flew out of her wand and professor Snape's body began to shift and shape into a giant slug. Summer held on to Amunet's arm and aparated out of his room and in the Ravenclaw common room.

"That was horrible Summer!" Amunet said as she sat down on the arm chair. "you said he was going to eat slugs not turn into one! Not to mention that fact that he is a giant slug! And that you aparated! You are not allowed to use that kind of magic in the castle!"

"That was awesome!"

Summer smiled to herself as she too took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Yea it was" Amunet said with a snicker "Although I do hope that the spell wares off by morning, I really don't want to see Snape's face afterwards, not to mention hear him" she added with a sigh.

"Alright, well I better go, just in case someone comes looking around to see who is out of their chambers" summer said as she got up from her seat and walked towards the fireplace "Now remember, Meet me over by the library tomorrow before breakfast, and act normal, if anyone says they have seen a giant slug, well, try not to laugh" she added with a snicker.

Amunet smiled at her sister gave her a nod of approval. Then with a sound of a pop, Summer had vanished.

Meanwhile, a very upset snail Snape was trying to make its way out of his chambers. At the pace he was going, he would get out of his room in about 2 hours or so.

The trace of slime spread all over the castle in a straight line. Snape stood in the middle of the stairs slowly making his way up. Just about two steps away from his destination the staircases decided to move. He let out a snaily scream. He was infuriated, his mouth curled and flapped as he let out a roar and slowly made his way down the stairs.

The morning after.

Summer walked towards the library. Everything seemed to be normal. No one was talking about a giant slug, no one had even mentioned anything about a slug. Once at the library she met up with Amunet.

"Well?" she asked

"Well what?" Amunet answered

"Anything about professor Snape?"

"No, nothing"

"Hmm, well I guess that's good" Summer said as both her and Amunet entered the great hall. To their surprise everything seemed normal, except for the fact that up in the teachers table, there was an empty seat. Their day went off as usual, Summer set off for divination first thing in the morning, while Amunet set off for History of Magic. Then they would meet up over at herbology.

"Alright class! Now today we are dealing with Mandrates. Who can tell me about them" she looked around the class, of course Hermione had an answer.

Summer and Amunet stood beside one another, not really paying attention, a bit worried about whether Snape had been found when they suddenly heard Professor Sprout instructions to put on their earmuffs. They did as told and then to their surprise they heard a horrible scream.

"Ah!" grunted Amunet as she pressed on her earmuffs

"Alright, now you try!" Professor Sprout indicated for the class to do as told.

Summer and Amunet pulled out their mandrates and looked at them for a while, then Summer began to tickle hers while Amunet began to beat her Mandrate to a pulp

"Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled at it

"Mrs. Stormcrow! Mrs. Stormcrow! Please stop!" Professor Sprout yelled out as she ran towards Amunet. Summer and some of the other students began to laugh at the sight of this. Summer then contained her sister who was infuriated by the fact that the mandrate had caught a hold of her finger and had feverously bit it. Once again Professor Sprout ran to their side to calm Amunet down.

Finally herbology had finished and they were off to visit hagrid for care for magical creatures.

"Do you think Snape is Alright?" Amunet questioned as she walked beside Summer.  
"I'm sure he is, I mean if anything he is still probably trying to get out of his room!" Both girls began to laugh.

"Alright everyone! I got a real treat for all of you!" Hagrid said as he led them into the forest.

"What is it Hagrid?" some of the students questioned. They had come to a halt when Hagrid stood in front of them. Something really large and slimey was standing behind him. Not only was it slimey but it held a horrible stench.

"Isnt he beautiful!" Hagrid said as he moved out of the way to show the creature they were to deal with today. Some of the students frowned and looked away with disgust, a couple of them threw up. Amunet and Summer on the other hand, began to laugh histericlly. There in front of them stood, a giant, slug.

"Where did you find him Hagrid!" Summer managed to say as she tried to control her laughter.

"Well I was on me way to Dumbeldores this morning, and to my surprise, there he was, standing in the staircase, looked rather lost, or dizzy for that matter, so I decided to pick him up and bring him here" Hagrid said cheerfully.

At the sight of Summer the snail's eyes narrowed and looked over at her with rage. It began to slowly move towards her.

"You should name him Snivelly!" Summer roared with laughter as she leaned over on Amunet's Shoulder

"O dear! Summer, I think the snail is trying to attack you!" Amunet said through tears of laughter. Summer looked up at the snail, for she had now fallen over and began laughing uncontrollably it indeed look like it was charging towards her.

"Nonsense!" replied Hagrid as he stood beside the slowly moving snail "Snivelly wouldn't hurt anyone! He is a good Slug!" At the sound of this the girls laughter roared even louder, some others were starting to catch on and began to laugh too. It was only obvious that the giant slug with its overly large nose was Snape.

"Alright! Who wants to ride him!" Hagrid said cheerfully as all the students backed away except for Harry. "Good Harry good!" he said as he motioned for Harry Potter (the boy who lived) to walk towards the giant slug. "Alright harry, let him come towards you" Hagrid said as he looked over at Snape, who was now to busy looking at the little ants that were crawling up his slimey self. "Alright Harry, slowly, slowly" he began to push Harry forward.

Summer was leaning against a tree watching the show when Amunet decided to interrupt her "Summer, shouldn't we tell Hagrid that the snail is really Snape?"

"Don't be such a puss Amunet! Let me have some fn first! Snape can come back later!" she said with an invidious grin.

Snape glared at Harry who was trying to surpress his laughter. The giant slug looked away from Harry and towards Summer. His lips curled once again as he turned back to look at Harry.

"Easy now Harry, bow down, and wait for him to bow" Harry forcefully bowed down and miraculously Snape did too. "Good job Harry, Now he might let you ride him!" Hagrid said as he picked up Harry and placed him on top of Snape. With a sharp slap to the rear end Snape was on his way, well kind of.

Everyone began to laugh histerically as Snape began to slowly make his way. Harry sat bewildered on what on earth he was doing.

"All hail Harry Potter! King of Slugs!" Draco shouted as everyone continued laughing.

"Alright come on Harry, off you go" Hagrid said as he brought Harry down and placed him on the ground. "Don't listen to them Snivelly! You did wonderful!" Hagrid said as he began to escort the students away from the giant snail and towards the castle.


	2. Say Cheese! Flash

It had been three days, Three days since the great potions master had been seen in the castle and people were starting to wonder.

"Summer, I think its about time we tell Dumbeldore about Snape" Amunet said as she closed her book.

Summer sat up and looked over at her sister. "What is there to tell Amunet? O professor, I'm sorry but we accidently turned Professor Snape into a giant slug? They will never bite" Summer began to throw up and down in the air.

"But we have to tell someone! Snape cant stay as a giant slug forever! And besides! It's killing me inside! Someone has to know"

"Who says he cant? And besides! You should have thought about that before you decided to come along with the plan!" Summer snickered as she grabbed hold of her apple and took a bite. "Alright kido! I'm off! I have potions next and I don't want to be late!"

"Summer! Your not listening to me!" Amunet argued as Summer continued to walk away. "If she isn't doing anything, it would be up to me to do something about it!"

Summer walked along the dungeons towards the potions masters lair, expecting to find the usual note that stated "class dismissed" that had been posted on the door, but to her amasement there was no note posted on the door today. She walked in and discovered the room full of students all whispering amongst one another. 

"I heard Snape is back, he said he had to take a break, something about vacationing with Draco's father" One Hermione Granger whispered

"What? That is ridiculous!" Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter both stated at the same time.

"Vacationing with Lucius Malfoy?" Summer whispered to herself as she took her seat

"Hello everyone! Welcome to class!" Professor Snape exclaimed as all students turned to face him. "Did you lot miss me? I wish I could have stayed but I was in desperate need of a vacation!" He stated in an awkward tone of voice. He then walked towards the front of the classroom and sat on his desk. "So! How is everyone?"

All students looked amongst each other for an explanation to their potions master's change of attitude. One student raised his hand.

"Excuse me professor" Ron asked timidly "Are you alright?"

"O Ron you silly boy! I have never been better!" Snape said as he crossed his legs "So, I was going ot make you guys do the usual boring potions stuff but I decided that today we would get to know each other better! I mean we have been having class for over a year and it seems that I barely even know you guys! Other than the fact that Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter are a bit of trouble makers" he added with a snicker as he looked curiously at them. "You know Potter, during our school days your father was a bit of a toruble maker too, mm o yes indeed he was a trouble maker" he added with a wry smile "But enough about Mr. Potter! Anyone else care to join? Anybody, Somebody? Ah! What about you Mrs. Stormcrow! Tell us about yourself"

"Me? What about me Professor?" Summer asked as she looked up to the front and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well tell us something darling! Anything!"

"Well, I.. I have nothing to share" she added nervously

"Well what about the rumors, the ones that say something about you fancying Mr. Weasley?" He asked curiously as a mischievous grin spread to his face

"What?" Summer looked as if she was about to puke as Ron's Head shot up and looked at her, red faced and all

"No not you Mr. Weasley, your brother, Fred Weasley" he said as he sat up and leaned closer.

"I'm sorry professor you must be mistaken, I don't fancy anyone" Summer added as she stared at the potions master.

"No? Not him? Well what about Mr. Malfoy? Young Mr. Malfoy that is" he added as he lifted a brow and looked over at Draco.

Pink began to spread through Summer's pale cheeks but it quickly faded away as she answered "I do not know what you are talking professor. But do tell us more about your vacation with Malfoy Sr. That seems like an interesting topic" she snapped as she glared over at Snape

"O yes let me tell you all about it!" He said as he clasped his hands together and continued to talk about his great trip to the beaches in France.  
Class had just finished and Summer decided to stay back in class

"What do you think your doing!" She growled as she walked over to Snape and pushed him against a wall "Are you stupid!"

"What are you talking about! This was a great idea!" Snape growled as he got up and straightened out.

"You must have really lost your brains on this one! Now we are really going to be in trouble! Not only did we turn a teacher into a giant slug but your impersonating a teacher! You've lost it Amunet you really did"

Snape glared at Summer then began to speak "Hey I wouldn't have done this if you would have just told Dumbeldore the truth!" Amunet snapped as she turned around 

"So what do you plan on doing now? Be Snape for the rest of your life or what?"

"No, I just thought I would pretend to be him until you found a way to turn him back. Come on Summer is the best we've got!"

"Your right, but you got a bit to carried away. Now people are really going to wonder what is wrong with Snape, talking about sun bathing in France with Lucius" she chuckled.

"And don't forget about Chuck Norris in a thong!" Amunet added as both girls began to laugh.

"O Amunet! I really don't know where you come up with these things!"

"Hey I've got an idea! You want to pretend to be someone with me!" She added with a smile

"Uhm sure? But who?"

"You will see" And with that both girls disappeared into the depths of the potions classroom.

Night had fallen upon the castle and everyone gathered around the great hall awaiting for their dinner to be served. Professor Dumbeldore sat upon his chair, with the staff to his sides. Yes everyone was present, everyone including professor Snape. As the students waited anxiously for their food to appear to begin the feast, the doors to the great hall swung open.

"Lucius!" A shriek escaped the lips of a certain greasy haired potions master. Snape shot up from his seat and ran towards his great friend Lucius.

"Severus!" Lucius replied as he too ran towards his friend.

Everyone looked at the two in amazement. 

"o! You must come sit with me darling! I'm sure you will find the food here delicious!" Snape said as he grabbed onto Lucius arm and lead the way towards the staff table. They both settled in and began to talk, not noticing that everyone around them was staring at them.

"Omg! Look there is Harry Potter!"

"O my god he is looking at you Severus!"

"O no he isn't!" Severus began to giggle like a school girl.

"Yes he is! Look" Lucius then waved at Harry who only blushed and looked away disgusted. Both Lucius and Severus began to giggle.  
"Ahem" someone cleared their throat, the two friends continued talking. "Ahem!" Severus and Lucius looked over to the side where Dumbeldore sat.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but this table is for staff only, I'm sure you will understand." Dumbeldore said as politely as he could

"O, I see, I understand. I know when I'm not wanted!" Lucius then got up and walked towards the doors of the great hall.

"Lucius! No wait! He didn't mean to hurt you!" Severus got up and began to run after Lucius who had now began to cry and ran out into the castle grounds. "I hope your happy Dumbeldore! You hurt my friends feelings!"

Everyone at the hall remained quiet

Harry sat around the common room, trying to forget what had just happened at the great hall. How could Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy act in such a way, maybe they had been put under a spell, they had been bewitched! That had to be it! They were bewitched by lord Voldemort to try and open the chamber of secrets!

"O harry!" Harry was distracted from his thoughts and unknowingly looked up only to see Snape and Lucius wearing big black robes.

"Tan Taran!" they both yelled out as they flew open their robes to reveal their.. Ahem.. Manliness to Harry. Harry flew back in shock and the two wackos disappeared.

Summer and Amunet began to run around the halls laughing histerically Flashing just about anyone they could. When they came across Collin and hi Camera.

"Hey you kid! Will you take a picture of the two greatest wizards on earth!" Lucius called out as he and Snape posed for the picture.

"Sure Mr.!" Collin answered, and just as soon as he was about to take the picture, the open their robes and FLASH!

They continued to run around flashing just about anyone they could, trying to stay away from Minerva and Albus. They did this for about and hour until the polly juice potion started to wear off. Then they head back towards the dungeons.

"That was wicked fun!" Summer said as she began to put on her skirt

"Totally!" Amunet managed to reply as buttoned her shirt

"Alright! I'm off! I have to figure out how to bring snivelly back to normal!" summer said as the last of the polly juice potion had worn off.

"Alright! Be careful!" Amunet yelled out as Summer made her way out of the classroom.

Summer walked through the forbidden forest looking for her dearest potions master, she found him sleeping under a tree covered by a great big green leaf. "Iaxo Tardus!" she whispered as she pointed her wand at the big giant slug. Slowly it started to shift back into its normal state. At last the potions master had returned. She softly snickered to herself as the now naked potions master began to snore loudly. 


	3. Abra Cadabra!

Ok so here is the next part to be slug. Thanks to those who read the story and well i only got one review but hey its something! Atleast i have a reason to keep writting right:D lol Anyways here is the 3rd part to the story 4 should be up by tomorrow and 5 is on its way! k well hope you guys like it!

It was now midday and the warm sun shone upon his pale greasy skin. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the beautiful green surrounding. He let out a yawn and began to stretch. It was then that he noticed his toes. "Am I back?" he whispered as he looked at his hands "I'm back!" Snape said as he jumped up with joy.

"AAAAAAA!" A horrible scream was heard as the birds flew away from the forbidden forest.

"That is completely unacceptable Severus! I trusted you and here you are parading around exposing yourself to people!" Professor Dumbeldore stated as he threw down a copy of the daily prophet. "As if Hogwarts does not have enough problems with people being paralyzed, here you are running around with Lucius! Flashing people!"

"I am sorry sir, I can explain"

"No I don't want to hear it Severus! I will just pretend as if all of this never happened, just go on and don't let me see you in my office again!"

"Yes master" Snape said as he bowed down and walked out of the office

Summer sat around the common room, thinking about how Snivelly got away with being naked around the grounds when she was interrupted.

"Stormcrow!" a voice growled from the door. "My office now!"

Summer shot up from her seat and walked behind the now back to normal Potions master.

She sat in the cold potions classroom waiting to be scowled at.

"Atrocious! Your behavior is atrocious! I cant believe you would do such a thing!" Snape barked as he glared at summer. "You should be ashamed of yourself! If it wasn't for Dumbeldore I would have you and your sister both expelled!"

"But sir-"

"Silence!" Snape snapped as he continued to glare. "I want you to write an essay about underage magic and why it should be illegal! By tomorrow!" Summer began to protest but Snape cut her off "Tomorrow Stormcrow!"

She got up and walked out of the room. She was infuriated! How dare he do such a thing! An essay! By tomorrow! That was madness! She stormed into the common room. "Well better get started on that essay" she said to herself as she settled down on a table and began to write. "Snape will pay" she said to herself "O yes! Snape will, pay"

Later on in the D.A. Classroom!

"It is my great pleasure! To inform you, that with current events and with the permission of head master Dumbeldore, that I am allowed to bring to you, these great battling, duels, challenges , whatever you want to call them things!" Professor Lockheart stated as he threw his cape to the yearning girls that were all staring up at him with awe. Amunet punched a couple of them as she grabbed hold of a cloak, Summer looked at her unbelievingly "What?" She responded "Its pretty!"

"So! Lets have someone come up here and try shall we!" Lockheart said as he got up from the floor. "Uhm Stormcrow! Granger! How about you two!" he said as he motioned for the girls to come up

"If I may add professor, Granger might be quick with her tongue" Snape glared at her "But she is too slow to conjure a counter curse shall I recommend someone from my own house? Stormcrow, perhaps?" he said with a grin as he snapped his head and motioned for Summer to go up to the platform.

"Alright! Here are the rules" Lockheart started as the two girls took their positions

"Scared Amunet?"

"You wish"

"Now only use to unarm your opponent, begin!"

"Expeliarmus!" Yelled out Amunet as Summer yelled out her own counter curse, Amunet ended up flying up into the air.

"Alright come on, get up darling" Professor Lockheart said as he helped Amunet up. "alright once again!"

Summer gave Amunet a curious look and she responded by nodding her head.

"Ok 1, 2,"

Summer yelled out a curse that sounded much like aveda kedavra and a green light flew from her wand and towards her sister, there was a big gasp and a silent shriek filled the air. Amunet's body laid limp on the floor as both professor Lockheart and Snape walked towards the now lifeless girl.

"You killed your sister!" Someone yelled out as the students began to panic

"Silence!" Snape yelled and silence fell upon the room once again.

"So it would seem" Summer added trying to sound as best as she could like Snape. She lowered her wand and walked towards her sister.

"Get away Stormcrow!" Snape snapped as she walked beside Amunet's lifeless body. "How dare you!" he snarled

"What ? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you do such a thing!" Lockheart looked up at her in amazement "your own sister!" It was then that a small chuckle escaped Amunet's lips

"But I only said Abra Cadabra!" Summer said with a grin as Amunet began to laugh.

"Stormcrow! Stormcrow! My office now!" Snape snapped as he slapped (Wow that's a tongue twister! Try saying that 5 times really fast! Snape snapped Slapped! Snape Snapped Slapped! lol ) Amunet on the head and got up.

Summer and Amunet found themselves once again with a detention. They had to go to Professor's Lockheart room every other night for 2 weeks. On one occasion the two girls were walking back to their dormitories when they saw something strange.

"Look Summer! There is water all over the floor!" Amunet exclaimed as she picked up her feet.

"Gross!" exclaimed Summer

"Look! What is that!" Amunet replied as she ran towards a dark figure laying on the floor. "Look Summer I found a book!" She exclaimed as she picked it up

"Gross Amunet! Put that down! You don't know where its been!" Summer shrieked as she walked away from her sister. "Look it says , Tom Riddle" she answered curiously "I wonder who that is!"

"Obviously the person that that diary belongs too!" Summer snapped as she crossed her arms, "now come on lets go! We have some more planning to do! I have to figure out how to get back at Snape!"

"Ok, But I'm taking the book with me!"

"Whatever," Summer replied. 


	4. The Little Black Diary

Alright so here is ch4! It isnt as funny as the other chapters but dont worry! Im saving the best for last! lol anyways so im working on the last chapter of book 2 and hopefully i will have it up later on today! ok well here is the story enjoy!

It had now been a week since Amunet had discovered the curious diary of Tom Riddle and she was just dying to read it! As she sat in the Ravenclaw common room, she decided to pull out the diary from her bag and begin to read. As she flipped through the pages she noticed they were all blank "What the hell!" She questioned hotly as she continued to look through the pages "This is ridiculous!" She then grabbed a quill and began to write in it:

"My name is Severus Snape! And I love Harry Potter!"

"Hello Severus, My name is Tom riddle"

"Hi tom! You have pretty hand writing!"

"Thank you, are you really Severus?"

"Ya! And I love Harry potter! So Tom! Tell me about yourself!"

It was then that Amunet heard a loud Pop.

"Hey Ameoba! What are you up to?" Summer questioned as she sat down next to her sister.

"Summer, What, What on earth are you doing here!" she questioned as she quickly close the diary

"What are you doing?" summer asked as she got up and looked over at the diary

"Nothing nothing! Just here you know finishing homework!"

"Right!" summer said as she took up the diary from under Amunet's arms just in time to read her question. "What on earth? Are you hitting on the diary!" Summer said as she began to laugh

"O shut up!" Amunet responded as she snapped the book away from her "It talks to me ok! Well it writes to me, and I was just asking a simple question" she stated as she laid the book flat to reveal the words

"No But I can show you"

It was then that both Amunet and Summer were sucked into the book.

"What the!" Summer exclaimed as she looked around. "Hey you! Can you tell me what just happened?" she asked a guy who stood by the staircase

"Wow, your hot!" Amunet stated as she drooled over herself

"Hey, you! Who are you? Are you tom riddle?" Summer questioned as she flew her hand in front of his face.

"It isn't safe to wonder the castle in these hours of the night, Tom" A much Younger looking Dumbeldore stated as a young Tom Riddle looked up at him.

"Professor Dumbeldore" Tom responded

"Dude this is crazy!" Summer stated as she looked over at Amunet who was still drooling over herself. "Hey Ameoba! Snap out of it!"

"He is moving!" Amunet stated as she jumped up and began to follow Tom

"Im going to have to turn you in Hagrid!"

"No! Aragon (or whatever the spiders name is) never hurt anyone!"

"What on earth?" Summer questioned

"They will have your wand for this Hagrid!"

"Your hot!" Amunet replied

"No! Aragon!"

It was then that Amunet was being pulled away by the gold light

"No! Tom!" she yelled out as she outstretched her arms

"What the?" Summer then realized her sister was being pulled away but not her and began to run towards the light. She barely made it just in time to escape. "Wow that was weird"

"Tom riddle is hot!" Amunet stated as she grabbed the diary and wrote it over and over again.

"Your pathetic!"

"Well he is! Did you not see him woman! Man he is HOT!"

Summer decided to leave Amunet alone with her diary, and for the reminder of the night Amunet continued to write in the diary "Tom Riddle your hot!"

It was now a new day and Summer and Amunet sat around the library trying to figure out more about this Tom Riddle guy. Awkwardly enough the diary had disappeared from Amunet's room and was nowhere to be found. All they had left was something about a chamber of secrets (Which McGonagol had explained to them earlier after Hermione Granger had asked) and this so called Aragon (which supposly belonged to Hagrid)

"I told you! I don't care about a damn chamber of secrets!" Summer stated as she continued to write her potions essay

"But Summer! Tom is inside it! We have to rescue him! My poor Tom, sitting there, all by himself, I need to help him!" she exclaimed

"Go find the damn chamber yourself!" Summer stated hotly as she grabbed her book and handed it over to professor Snape. "I'm going to go plan!"

Amunet let out a sigh and then went back to work. After she was done, she decided that she would go and find some more information about the chamber of secrets. It supposly belonged to the heir of Slytherin, only he could open it, But that was it! Who else could be as mean and vicious as Salasar Slytherin himself then her own sister! She decided that she would go tell Summer to help her get into the chamber once she had found its location. As Amunet made her way into the girls bathroom, she felt the cold stare of something behind her, she turned around quickly and was frozen at sight. Her books dropped onto the ground, but her body never made it to the floor.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Professor McGonagol stated as she ran past a couple of students. "What happened?"

"It seems as if the heir has attacked again!" Professor Flittwick answered "This time, it had taken an actual person"

"Who has he taken?" she asked curiously

"Ginny Weasley, and Amunet Stormcrow"

"Well Lockheart its seems as if your time to shine has finally come!"

"What do you mean?" Minerva questioned Severus.

"All week he has been saying that he knows where the chamber is, it seems that now is the time to prove yourself" Snape said with a snicker.

"Well then its settled! We will just let you do the job Gilderoy" Minerva stated as she glared over to Lockheart.

"Yes well, I shall! I will just be in my office! Getting ready!" He said as he began to run away

"Stupid Amunet!" Summer thought to herself as she walked around the halls "What on earth was she thinking! Getting kidnapped! Oh that girl! I'm going to kill her when I find her!" Summer didn't know why or how, but she got the great idea of going into the girls bathroom. That is, where she found Harry Potter, Professor Lockheart, and Ron Weasley all standing around the sink.

"Excuse me!" All Faces turned to her and suddenly the sink began to open up, That was it! The sink in the girls bathroom was the door to the chamber of secrets! "What are you doing!" she questioned

"Well, " professor Lockheart began but was then interrupted by Ron "Saving my sister! What are you doing here?"

"Saving my sister!" she responded as she walked next to them and looked down at the dark pit. "Well boys, the chamber lies ahead! Who is brave enough to go first?"

"You" Harry pointed with his want at Lockheart

"Now my dear boy will you reconsider! Who knows what lies in there I could be killed!"

" Better you than us!" Responded Ron as they made an attempt to push Lockheart in the pit.

"O you punts!" Summer exclaimed "I'll go first!" She pushed Gilderoy out of the way and jumped into the dark pit.

And so my story ends for now! Dont worry ch 5 its on its way and trust me its alot better than this! Expect nostril climbing, some severe belly flopping, and of course! The grand entrance of everyones Faveorite character! Lord Voldikiens! I know everyone hates to hear this but please review, it really helps to know how one is doing if you get some feedback from the readers! ok well until next time:D


	5. The final Chapter

Alright! So here is the last part to year 2! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! A whole 3 people! Yay! Lol it's a record:D Anyways the show must go on! So on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Its everything alright Summer?" Harry called out from above

"Yea everything is fine!" Next thing she knew something slick and slippery had wrapped around her ankle. "What the-" she let out a shriek and was carried away into the darkness leaving the three idiots behind.

"Psst … Summer… psst"

"What on earth? Amunet is that you?"

"Yea! But shh! Be quite you buffoon! We are hiding"

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are, in the head of Salazar Slytherin, Literally!" Amunet said a grin spreading upon her face.

"Is this where you have been all this time?"

"Yea! I get to spy on Tom from here!"

"You idiot! I have been looking for you all this time and you have been stalking a non existent boy!" Summer then tried to reach for her sister but it was so dark that she couldn't see. "Hey where are you?" Summer looked around bewildered

"I'm in my Hiding spot, and he isn't non existent he is very much real! See look he just said it himself!

"Yes in a matter of minutes lord Voldemort will come back, A very much alive!" Tom Riddle's handsome face twisted into a wicked smile.

"Eww you like that? Amunet look at him, he is crazy, he is like a mad scientist!"

"Yes, but he is so delightfully evil!" Amunet responded in a dreamy voice.

Harry began to Battle the Basilisk and as he did Summer watched attentively. From far away you could notice a pale face staring from above Slytherin's nose, for deep within his head, somewhere in his right eye rested her body, covered by his lower eye lid.

"You! Who are you! Show yourself!" Tom Riddle called out as he moved closer to the face

"You idiot! He has spotted you Summer, get down get down!" Amunet began to panic.

"Show yourself!"

"It is I!" Summer then stood up but bumped her head on upper lid "Ow.."

"Who are you?" Tom riddle questioned as his glare stared deep within her soul.

:He is using occlumency Summer! Fight it! Don't let him read your mind!"

"I am, I am, I am Severus Snape!" she yelled out as she parted her black hair and made it look like the dark curtains that framed Severus's face, just not as greasy.

"Severus?" The dark lord questioned as he walked closer

"Yes master, it is I, your faithful servant" Summer then bowed as she made her way down the rest of Slytherin's face.

"But Severus, you, you look different" Riddle spoke fast as he examine all of Summer's body, his eyes rested upon her chest "What are those?" he questioned as he extended his hands.

"Pervert!" Summer shrieked as she slapped his hands away.

"But Severus, what are they?"

"They are called boobs you pervert! And I would very much like it if you didn't touch them!"

"But, you didn't have those before, and what curves, look your waist! Why didn't you look like this before!" A puzzled look spread through his face.

"Yes, well ..ahem.. You se master, I sort of went through some surgery, I don't think you know of it, since its way past your time, its called plastic surgery, uhm yea, I sort of decided that I didn't want to be a man, so, uhm, …ahem… The healers turned me into a woman!" She smiled a crooked smile as she extended her arms "Surprise!"

"So, if you are a woman, does that mean that you…." he then looked down at her skirt

"No you pervert! I don't have one! They cut it off!" she said as she pressed her hands between her legs. The dark lord made a face that showed great pain all over.

"Well, at least you still have your nose" Tom said as he caressed Summer's nose. She looked shocked then lowered her eyes and glared at him.

"You little cheat! How dare you try to seduce my Tom Riddle!" Amunet's head popped out from Slytherin's left nostril. She then wiggled back up as snake like as possible and came out through the right one. "You know Tom, Your welcome to share the right nostril with me" she said with a giggle as she wiggled her way back up.

Tom looked at Summer, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like an idea to me" she smiled a fake smile.

"Severus! Now that you are a woman! Do you think, You know, We could, you know…" Tom began to look around nervously as his hands became sweaty. "I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to but I mean I always fancied you over all, but you were a man, so, you know, I couldn't say anything, but now, you're a woman! And well that is great news! Do you think that maybe we could" He grabbed a hold of Summer's hand, She was too busy looking away fighting hard the laughter. "Maybe we could you know, get together, give it a try?"

Tears began to roll down her eyes as she tried really hard to stop the laughter.

"O Severus, don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad, if you don't want too-"

"No its not that!" Summer began. "Its just, your words are so beautiful!" she choked up as she began to roar laugh

Amunet then wiggled out of the left nostril once again, her face filled with rage. "This is unacceptable! Your chains are still mine!" She began to sing to the phantom of the opera "You belong to me!" She motioned her hand towards Tom as she pointed her finger. Tom once again looked puzzled, and summer fell onto the floor laughing.

"Lucius?" Tom asked himself as Amunet wiggled out of the nostril and began to make her way down Slytherin's face on her stomach trying to look as snake like as possible. Once at the floor she got up and began to run towards the pool to the right of the face and dove into the best belly flop you have ever seen.

"Ow.." Both Tom and Summer looked over at Amunet, their faces filled with pity for poor Amunet had dove in a puddle instead of the pool. She let out an airy gasp as she landed "I'm ….ok…."

Summer and The dark lord continued to look over at Amunet when they were interrupted by the Basilisk as it sprung up from the pool opposite of Amunet.

"Wow, lucky dive don't you think?"

"Yea, yea I suppose so, but she is in Ravenclaw?" Tom asked

"Yea, I always thought her and Hermione had been mixed up,"

"So your saying I'm brave!" Amunet as she magically appeared behind Tom. She wrapped her arms around him, which caused him to look a bit uneasy

"Yea you have to be brave to do a belly flop on a puddle" Summer snickered to herself. Amunet glared at Summer then her expression soften as she looked over at tom. "Wow I really like your hair! It's so soft!" she began to play with Tom's hair 

"I'm sorry but Harry is back I need to take care of him for a moment, but I will return!" the dark lord motioned as he got away from Amunet as fast as he could walked towards Ginny's limp body. Harry then began to walk down from the face of Salazar Slytherin.

" Amazing isn't it? How fast the venom of the basilisk runs through your body, I say you have but about a minute to live. Who would have known the damage a silly little book can make in the hands of a silly little girl." Tom riddle gave Harry a mocking smile.

"What are you doing Tom!" Amunet questioned as she hung herself from his body once again.

"Get off me!" he growled as he tried to push her away "Wait what are you doing? No get away from me! Stop!" he screamed as he tried to get Amunet off of him.

"Come on Tom! I just want a little kiss!" she said with a giggle as she pulled him in closer

"Stop it! Stop! Stab the diary Harry! Save me! Harry Stab the diary!" The dark lord began to beg as he began to spin around franticly trying to swing Amunet off. 

Harry looked over at Summer who looked over at him, "Why the hell not!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders, and Harry began to stab away at the diary. A flash of bright light began to flash out of The dark lords body and Amunet let out a horrible scream.

"Noooo!"

"Thank you!11" The dark lord cried out as he slowly began to disappear. Amunet tried to hold on to Tom as tight as she could, but in a matter of seconds his body had disappeared.

"Ahh!" Harry let out a painful grunt as his body slouched down on the ground.

"Harry! What's a matter! Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she got up from her peaceful nap.

"Yea, I'm fine, "

"Your hurt" Ginny gasped

"O I can fix it!" Amunet said as she got up from the floor and leaned over on Harry's arm "My tears are magical! They have healing powers!" she said with a smile.

"Noooo!" Summer then dove in and pushed Amunet out of the way "Your better off with the Phoenix tears.. Hers will only make you sick" she said as she looked over at Amunet's body who was now resting on the floor, for she had bumped her head with part Salazar's Beard.

"Thanks" Harry stated as the phoenix tears began to go on his wounds. "That's right! The phoenix tears have magical powers!" He said in amazement.

"That's what I said!" Summer answered as she crossed her arms, "Alright lets get out of here, I don't want Amunet to wake up and still be in here! She wont want to leave until Tom comes back!" Summer and Harry then proceeded to pick up Amunet's body and together all 6 of them got out of the chamber. With some difficulty but they got out none the less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALRIGHT! So that's the end to the Chamber of secrets! Hope you guys decide to read as I go on to write Prisoner of Azkaban parody! Ok well I know everyone hates to hear this, but reviews really do help, I have 4 so far! Yay! Thank you to Lovinlif3, Misunderstood-orchid, and weird kitten for their reviews! And thanks to peter-pan-equals-luv for giving me the inspiration to write a humor/ parody and the courage to post it on here! Ok well im off for now I have to go to work but stay tuned year 3 is coming up! 


	6. New Story ALERT!

Hey guys! its me Summer! Just here to send out the warning that the new story is up and running!  
Its called Harry Potter and the Prisoner's of Neverland Ranch! Go on and read it! It's going to be a trip you dont want to miss! Anyways thanks to all that reviewed i really appreciate it! anyways here is the link to the new story go check it out! http/www.fanfiction. net/s/3054425/1/ 


	7. Potions Master! Year 3!

Ok! So here we go again! it's the girls 3rd year and there is many more adventures and challenges they need to overcome! So follow along as the journey begins in this Hogy Hogy HOGY Hogy hogy Hogwarts (teach us something please!) adventure!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and Stormy night and Amunet and Summer sat around their cheap hotel room. Summer break was now in progress, and since the two girls had no place to go, or home for that matter, they decided to rent a cheap old hotel room down at hogsmead. Sure it wasn't the prettiest place of all, but hey it was comfortable with a warm fire place, and two twin size beds, to the girls this was heaven.

"You know Summer, I really do miss Tom Riddle" Amunet said as she rolled over on her side to look up at Summer who was laying on her bed.

"Again with your Tom Riddle, When are you going to get it! He is Dead Amunet!"

"Summer your mean! No wonder your in Slytherin" 

"Just because Slytherin house is known to bring forth dark wizards, it doesn't mean they have to be mean!" Summer scowled at Amunet "Your beloved Tom Riddle belonged to Slytherin"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Yea-huh"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"You lie!"

"No I'm not lying you arse" Summer then rolled over on her stomach and glared at Amunet. "Look, everyone knows that Tom Riddle is the dark lord Voldemort!" 

Amunet squinted "Shhh! Do not say his name!"

"You idiot! You don't even know who that is do you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, everyone else says that we shouldn't say his name"

"Idiot, everyone else fears Voldemort, you don't fear him, your in love with him!"

"I do?"

"Yes! He is Tom Riddle!"

"He is?"

"Yes he is!"

"We must find him then!" Amunet jumped up from the floor. With one fist in the air she posed like an anime character "I must find Tom Riddle! I shall be on a never ending quest to be his girlfriend!"

Summer laughed to herself and got up "Are you sure you want to find him?"

"YES! I LOVE TOMIKINS!"

"Alright, come on, I think I know where we can find him" Summer chuckled to herself and got out some flu powder.

"What are you doing summer?"

"I'm taking you to your dark lord!"

"By using ashes? Your not going to turn all evil on me like on silent hill right?"

Summer laughed "No you idiot, I'm taking you to the Malfoy mansion"

"Malfoy Mansion? Why the hell would I want to go there? Lucius is extremely mad because of what happened last year. I don't think he will be too pleased if we go bother him at home!"

"Don't worry, Lucius will be more than pleased to see us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At the Malfoy mansion Lucius was sitting in his big comfortable emerald green lazy boy, he read a book which was titled "How to bring back your dark lord and not get killed while trying to do so!" he constantly pushed his reading glasses back into place. He looked over at the fireplace which flickered, then continued with his reading. He leaned back in his chair as he stretched his legs, Man was it great to be rich! It was then that the flames to his fireplace turned a shade of green, he looked at it, a perfectly shaped brow curved over his eye.

Suddenly, a dusty figure flew out of the fireplace and onto Lucius's lap, causing his chair to fall back, bringing Lucius down with it. "Get off me!" he managed to mumble as the wiggled around trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy! It was my first time! I didn't mean too! I really am sorry!"

It was then that another dusty figure stepped out from the fire place and onto the sitting area.

"Good evening" Summer said as extended her arm out to help Amunet get up.

"What on Merlin's beard do you think you are doing!" An outraged Lucius called out as he was pushed back down once again by Amunet's clumsiness.

"We are for business reasons Mr. Malfoy" Summer said trying to sound as professional and business like as she possibly could. Amunet tried not to laugh.

"what is this business you speak of!" he shouted with rage as he dusted off his silky black robe. "I do not minder with children!"

"O but you will find our proposal to be of your most liking!" summer answered coolly

"like I said! I don't deal with children" he answered sharply

"Oh, pity, I was really hoping that you would help us, o well, I guess ill just have to be on my way back to the ministry, I'm sure the Daily prophet would love to get their hands on these, o yes, they will pay really well for these" Summer snickered as she pulled out a folder from under her robe and threw it in front of Lucius.

He slowly opened the folder and began to look through it, there lying within the manila folder laid a couple of pictures of him, posing in front of a picture, wearing a pink frilly thong. Lucius let out a horror filled gasp and looked up at the two girls. "Where did you get these!"

Summer raised a brow, "You see Mr. Malfoy, I have a lot of sources" she smiled wickedly "and don't worry, there is plenty more where these came from She pulled out another folder which revealed pictures of Lucius feeding grapes to Severus, as they laid in a beach like scenario, pictures of Lucius laying on a bed with Potter, a red silk sheet covering their naked bodies, and finally a picture of Lucius wearing big thick sunglasses and a huge black hat as he pushed around a shopping cart, in his hand a bottle of Flintstones vitamins

"EEK!" Lucius let out a shriek of pure horror "Ill pay anything! What do you want!" he said at once

"O I don't want any money, "

"Well then what do you want! Did you just say you were here for business?"

"O I'm a business woman alright darling, but I don't want any money, I want information"

"Information about what?" he questioned as he gathered all the pictures and shove them in the folder

"I want to know where I can find Lord Voldemort"

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and raised his perfectly shaped brow

"I'm sorry, but the only way you could know where Lord Voldemort is, is by becoming one of his death eaters" he smiled wickedly "And you my dear, are in no position to become one"

"O pity, I suppose the ministry will have to see these after all" Summer said as she turned around and began to walk towards the fireplace

"Wait!" he called out just before summer reached the fireplace "I can take you to a meeting" Summer smiled "But only if you truly wish to join the Death Eaters…."

"Hoorah!" Amunet yelled out a shout of glee speaking for the first time since they entered the house.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy you have yourself a deal" summer said turning around and extended her hand to shake it with Lucius, he shook her hand vigorously and then demanded to know where the rest of the pictures were.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give that sort of information until our part of the deal is fulfilled" summer reassured him with a wicked snare

Lucius then gave the girls the information they needed to know about the meeting, and when to show up at his house and at what time, he then proceeded to tell them, that he was not sure if the dark lord was still alive and therefore it could take months before a meeting was to be called, also that if indeed it were true and the dark lord was alive that lord Voldemort would not be in his bests of moods and also that he wouldn't look as healthy as he did while hiding in the chamber of secrets. The girls nodded therefore stating that they understood as they turned to take their leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The months past like seconds and the girls still found themselves waiting to be called, but that call never came. In the mean time, they decided to entertain themselves by bothering their favorite potions master.

Summer snickered to herself as she quickly took a seat next to Amunet in the D.A classroom.

"Did you do it?" Amunet asked eagerly

"We will see soon enough!" Summer whispered as she turned around and faced the front.

Snape then walked into the classroom, looking mad as ever, he had to substitute for Professor Lupin who was feeling sick and was unable to attend class. He walked through the long corridor waving his wand to shut the blinds, He stood in front of the class, with what seemed great pride, his chest expanded and he glared around at the classroom and a wicked grin fell upon his pasty face. It seemed he was really enjoying himself, Being in front of everyone, finally teaching the subject he desired to teach above all. His chest fell as he exhaled and then he finally spoke.

"I am Snape, the potions master…"

Amunet looked over at Summer who in returned looked at her. They exchanged glances and smiled wickedly. Meanwhile Snape continued to talk.

"I am Snape the potions master! Potions master! I am Snape master potions, potions master Snape I am! I am Snape the potions master!"

Everyone began to look at each other it seemed as if Snape knew nothing about what he was saying, "I am Snape, the potions master!" People began to giggle as Snape continued to ramble on. "Potions, Snape The Potions, Master, I am, potions" he then stopped and turned. He glared at everyone then the words slipped out of his mouth in the sound of a growl "potions….master…."

The classroom broke into laughter, they all looked at one another and continued to laugh as Snape began to yell over their laughter "POTIONS MASTER! I AM SNAPE THE POTIONS MASTER! MASTER! SNAPE! POTIONS! I AM"  
Summer and Amunet were the only ones that seemed to be somewhat settled. Summer quickly raised her hand and the room fell quite.

"Sir, We understand that you are the potions master" she giggled "But why is it that you keep repeating yourself!" The classroom broke off into laughter once again Snape held on tightly to the edge of his desk and leaned over, glaring at summer as he softly mumbled to himself "I am Snape…. The potions master…." the classroom continued to roar with laughter as Snape began to walk towards the door, his little black eyes filled with rage.

"O professor Snape! I have been looking for you!" Professor Flitwick said startled as he walked in front of Snape

"POTIONS MASTER!" he yelled out as he pushed Flitwick out of the way.

"What's wrong with him?" Professor Flitwick asked as he turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron Weasley said as he slapped Amunet on the back "How does your sister come up with these things!"

"Well, she does have a gift for mischief and it doesn't help that she drinks coffee at like 3 in the morning, that's when her mind is best at work" Amunet smiled as she looked over at the three friends sitting around her. 

"I thought it was dumb! None the less stupid! That is going to cost her hundreds of points off from Slytherin, they will all hate her for it" Hermione said as she crossed her arms and glared at Ron

"They already hate her anyway!" Amunet added "Have you not notice the fact that she doesn't talk to anyone in her house.

"You know, I've actually noticed that" Ron stated

"Actually, she doesn't talk to anyone" Harry looked over at Amunet a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, she likes it that way, she says she has no time for friends, she thinks they will only get in her way. She much rather enjoys being alone in her room Scheming!"

The 3 friends looked at her weird

"What? Its fun to scheme!" Amunet smiled sweetly as she went back to reading her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did what!"

Summer was about to explode Amunet had just told her about her little chat with the three stooges. She couldn't believe it! How could her sister talk to such people after all Harry Potter was indeed the boy who lived, the one that will come back to kill Voldemort her precious lord of darkness.

"They are really nice Summer! You know you should give them a try! For once you can stop scheming and go out and be a normal person you know! Meet new people make some friends!" Amunet said as she sat on one of the beds within Summer's dormitory.

"Scheming is what I do! Ok and thank but no thanks! I would much rather be alone in my room planning my next evil attack than out and about running around with little wizard fairies that think they can fly just because they can ride a brook!" Summer answered hotly as she sat on the floor. "And besides, We have a mission remember!"

Amunet looked down at her shoes, "Yea I know, " she said sheepishly "But they really are nice people" she looked up and smiled at Summer " yea, nice people.. Right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that brings an end to the first chapter of the 3rd year! Woohoo! I'm getting ahead of myself, I wasn't going to post this until I came back from vacation but eh what the hell I have it done might as well post it! Lol and besides after hearing some of yall's threats, I would much rather update than suffer the consequence! Lol well that's it for now! Maybe later ill get the energy to write some more, hopefully… lol anyways MANY THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Lol and to My dearest cousin! Amunet! For helping me out in my evil scheming when I was lost in doubt! Lol this chapter is for you Amoeba! Lol well I don't want to ruin the next chapter but I will say this expect some ridiculous activities! Unexpected apparitions, and what is this? Snape has a change of wardrobe? All of this and more! In the next episode of Be slug! (lol…. Sorry I had to let that out of my chest!) anyways I think I will post year three on here until I find a good title for it 


	8. Ridiculous and Shiny Red Shoes! JaMoNa!

Alright! On with the show! Here Is chapter 2 of year 3! Hope you guys enjoyed the first story as much as I did writing it :D!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a new day and it seemed that the day couldn't get any better! The birds were chirping! The skies were bright and blue, professor Lupin was finally in better shape and was able to return to class. Snape had figured out a counter jinx that would stop him from saying I am Snape the potions master, Amunet had befriended the three stooges and a really cute boy by the name of Cedric Diggory. Life had never been better! Well for all except Summer, she on the other hand began to look sick. She was paler than usual and her bright blue eyes seemed to have lost their shine.

They now stood around the D.A classroom waiting for professor Lupin to begin class.

"Alright everyone settle down!" The huge wardrobe that stood behind him continued to rattle and shake. "It has come to my attention that you are all now warned about the serial killer that is on the loose"

The students began to mumble amongst themselves.

"Settle down settle down! Now as you all know, We are now hosting as a home to the dementors of azkaban, Now it is up to me to teach you the difference between a dementor, and one other creature that it is commonly confused with" He then walked to the side and stood next to the wardrobe. "Now, who can tell me what lies within this wardrobe?"

"I bet its R. Kelly" Summer whispered to Amunet who began to giggle

"That or Tom Cruise!" Amunet answered as Summer began to chuckle.

"It's a bogart!" Hermione answered as she quickly raised her hand

"Good good! Now who can tell me what a bogart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked

"A bogart has no shape professor! It is a shape shifter…" Hermione began once again

"Does she like to talk or is she just proud that she knows just about everything there is to know about magic" Summer began to whisper to Amunet, Amunet just shrugged and looked away.

"A bogart is a shape shifter professor" she began to mock her words "I'm Hermione, I would much rather read a book than brush my hair, na na na"

"Good good Mrs. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Lupin added cheerfully. Summer rolled her eyes and scowled Hermione.

"Now I want you to practice saying this! Wands away please!" Professor Lupin began "Ridiculous!" Everyone repeated after him "Good! Now once again! Ridiculous" Amunet repeated eagerly as Summer rolled her eyes. "This class is ridiculous" one of her classmates repeated. Summer laughed to herself and looked over at professor Lupin.

"Good good! Now lets see, Neville! Come here" Neville looked around nervously and slowly stepped up "Now tell me! What is it that you fear the most?"

"P .. P.. P.. Professor Snape.." everyone started to laugh professor Lupin chuckled

"Yes well, I believe he frightens all of us sometimes, Now I want you to imagine the silliest thing you have ever seen"

"My grandmothers clothes!" Neville shouted quickly "she wears this purple suit and a huge hat with a big.."

"Now I asked you to imagine it, I don't need you to describe it! As long as you can see it its all that matters" professor Lupin moved in closer to Neville and began to whisper "Now I want you to Imagine professor Snape.."

Neville looked at him and Lupin nodded approvingly he then opened the wardrobe and slowly the greasy figure of professor Snape began to crawl out. Neville stood there in shock than with a swift of his wand shouted out "Ridiculous!" and professor Snape changed into a ridiculously ugly purple suit and a huge hat with a fake vulture on it. The class began to laugh as Neville looked around pleased.

"Very good very good! Now everyone form a line! A straight line come on!" professor Lupin then began to play some music "Now I want everyone to turn their greatest fear into something… funny"

One by one the students began to go forth and it was now Amunet's turn, she stepped up bravely as the bogart began to shape into a hideous hairy werewolf, it looked at her greedily as his mouth began to foam, she let out a shriek of fear and shouted "Ridiculous!" The werewolf then sifted form and turned into the giant slug that was once Snape. Everyone began to laugh and give her high fives as she made her way to the back of the line.  
Summer then stepped up and the slug began to shift into an Inferi. She backed away in fear but then yelled out "Ridiculous!" and to everyone's surprise the inferi turned into a mirror image of lord Voldemort, nose missing and all. Summer and Amunet began to laugh Hysterically, the rest of the class however, backed away in fear. It was then that professor Lupin jumped in front of Summer and cast the bogart back into its wardrobe. The class looked at Summer in disbelief while her and Amunet continue to roar with laughter.

"Alright everyone, I think that will be all for today!" Professor Lupin looked over curiously at Summer "Class dismissed"

Slowly the students began to disappear from the classroom. Summer and Amunet walked out of the classroom, still a little shook up from laughing so much.

"O god Summer you almost killed me!" Amunet responded as she rested her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yea, I just cant help it but to think that the rest of the class was a bit frightened" Summer said as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Nah! I'm sure they were all laughing too!" Amunet said as they came to a stop. They found a bench outside near the lake and sat down.

"So Summer, tell me, is everything alright?" Amunet questioned as she briefly looked at her sister "You look like your sick!"

Summer laughed "No, I'm fine Amunet. I just, I haven't been sleeping well" she answered sheepishly

"Why? What's been bothering you?"

"Well see, I've been having these weird dreams, I don't know how to explain them, but well, I've been seeing Michael Jackson in my dreams"

Amunet began to laugh hysterically, she almost fell of the bench, Summer sheepishly began to chuckle.

"O Summer! Is that why you turned your inferi into him earlier today?"

"Yea, I just cant get him out of my mind"

Amunet began to laugh even more

"Aww you have a crush on Michael Jackson!"

"Eww gross! Its ok that I like my men pale and skinny but I would much rather they have a nose!" Summer began to laugh too "You know what the weirdest part is though?" she paused "He keeps asking me to join him.."

Amunet looked concerned for a moment, she stared briefly at her sister before she broke out into laughter once again "He wants you to be one of his dancers!" she yelled out in between laughs

Summer began to laugh. "No stupid! He doesn't dance in my dream!"

Amunet then got up did a pirouette followed up by a crotch grab and yelled out "JA-MO-NA! HEE-HEE!" Both sisters broke up into laughter

"O Amunet your such an idiot!" Summer said as Amunet took a seat next to her once again.

"Hey Amunet!" A voice called out from behind the girls, Amunet turned

"Hey Cedric!" her smile widened "how are you!"

"O, I'm great, hey, uhm I was wondering, would you like to… err.." Cedric looked over at Summer

"Alright alright! I get it! Ill leave!" Summer said with a chuckle. Cedric smiled sheepishly and Amunet blushed. She began to walk away, leaving the love birds behind.

She walked through the cool halls of the castle, her mind lingering on her weird Michael Jackson dreams, what was wrong with her? She was halfway through the Slytherin common room when someone called out her name.

"Hey Stormcrow!" a cocky and sly voice called out She continued walking, ignoring the voice, it was probably just another one of her fellow classmates trying to provoke her.

"Hey Stormcrow!" The voice called out again

She felt a tight grip around her wrist and spun around "I'm talking to you!" the sly voice of Draco Malfoy said

"What do you want!" she asked hotly as she released her wrist from his hand.

"My father, he told me to give you this" He handed out a piece of folded parchment

Summer looked at him bewildered. She blinked once, twice.

"Well are you going to take it or what!" he shouted as he shoved the note onto her chest. She grabbed a hold of it before it fell, and continued to look at Draco. It seemed as if someone had turn on the slow motion button, as Draco walked his hair swished from side to side, Summer stood there almost drooling.

"And Stormcrow" he added as he turned around His eyes opening and closing slowly as they exposed thick long lashes "I don't know what your doing, but stay away from my father!" He then turned around and began to walk towards the boys dormitories. Summer stood there in awe, she had never seen such a creature as beautiful as Draco. The firmness of his butt as it wiggled up and down as he walked, his strong arms and his ripped abs that hid under his shirt. She was in complete awe. When suddenly she was snapped out of her day dreaming by a slap right at the back of her head.

"My office now!" Snape hissed as Summer rubbed the back of her head. She let a silent ow escape her lips before she followed the great potions master.

"So professor Lupin tells me that you had a little incident today, during your lesson" Snape asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down behind his dark wooden desk.

"What?" Summer asked still a bit mesmerized by the seductiveness that surrounded Draco Malfoy.

"He told me that you imagined the Dark Lord while you were practicing against a bogart" Snape said as he emphasized on the Dark Lord part.

"What? Dark Lord?" Summer questioned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Tell me, where have you seen him?" Snape questioned

"Well, I have been having these dreams" Snape looked intrigued

"He keeps asking me to join him" Summer added still rubbing the back of her head, not thinking about what she was saying.

"You have been having visions with the dark lord? And he is asking you to join him?" Snape looked as if he was about to pee himself

"Err, yea I guess" Summer answered out loud "Since when is Michael Jackson a dark lord?" she thought to herself

"Well, I shall speak to the head master and see what he wants to do about these dreams" he added quickly as he got up and left the office leaving Summer alone to minger with his things.

"What just happened?" She questioned herself as she sat in the empty office.

After a while she decided she might as well use the time she had and go through some of her dear potions masters stuff.

"Well well, what have we here" Summer began to look through different papers and folders Snape had lying around, it was then she discovered what her next big scheme would be… there lying in the corner, sat a pair of black shoes. With a malicious grin, summer walked closer and closer to the shoes. 

Summer sat around the potions classroom pondering about her weird dreams, this time Michael Jackson had been yelling at her, screaming, telling her to… smoke? She then laughed to herself as she remembered the episode on family guy when the man would appear out of nowhere in between TV shows and commercials telling kids to smoke. As she sat there pondering, chuckling to herself the great potions master made his entrance. He strutted to the front of the classroom. His hips swinging from side to side, he shook his head from side to side and his hair feathered behind him, with a quick turn at the hell, he was now… on the floor? It seemed that dear ol' professor Snape had tripped over his shoes.

"Damn shoes" he mumbled as he stood in front of the class . The students eyes widen as they looked from Snape to his, there where his nasty old black shoes should be, were instead, a pair of shiny red high heels. 

"What are you looking at?" Snape snapped as he moved his cloak aside. Summer began to laugh so hard and she was soon followed by her classmates.

"What are you laughing at!" he snarled as he walked to each one of the students desk. No one responded they all just continued to laugh. "what are you all laughing at!" he yelled as he tripped over himself once again "Am I saying I am Snape the potions master again?" He asked mockingly as the students began to roar with laughter. Summer tried to calm herself down but instead she let out a wheezing snort. People around her turned around and began to laugh. She looked down sheepishly and it was then that the door was swung open.

"Severus" a cool voice called out "Ah, Lucius, what a lovely surprise" he said as he looked at him disappointedly. "What can I help you with, I suppose you would like to speak with Draco?"

Summer looked over at Draco who was now grinning as he looked around at his friends, once again she went into her day dream like stage.

"Actually Severus, I'm not here to see Draco today," Draco looked at his father in shock Snape in return raised an eyebrow. "I would though, Like to speak with Mrs. Stormcrow" Lucius said as he looked over at Summer, She snapped out of her dreams.

Snape twitched his head and motion for Summer to follow Lucius. She quickly got up and walked behind Lucius.

"O and Severus," Lucius called out "Nice shoes, I believe my wife has a purse to match them if you ever care to borrow it" Lucius smiled and evil grin and a puzzled look spread through Snape's face.

"A black one?" Summer managed to hear Snape respond before she closed the door to the potions masters class.

"Why did you not answer my letter!" Lucius growled in a low hiss as he pushed Summer off to the side.

"What your letter? O!" summer answered quickly "I didn't even get a chance to read it, Snape had called me into his office because of something that happened during my D.A. class, wait why am I telling you this?"

"O I don't care for your stupid excuses! Listen to me! You need to stop yourself from showing people that you know about the dark lord, My sources told me that you had an incident during your defense against the dark arts class,"

Summer looked at him puzzled, how the hell did he know? She shook her head "That's why I didn't have time to read your letter, Snape called me in for that and then I was distracted and forgot about the letter"

"Look Stormcrow, unless you want to be expelled, it is for you and your sisters security that you do not tell anyone anything that you know about the dark lord, NOONE! You hear me!" He snapped

"Ok ok! I get you! No one!" Summer crossed her arms and looked away

"Alright, now I will try and keep in touch as much as I can but I don't want to blow my cover, and listen to me when I tell you, you are not safe meddling with Potter and his friends!"

"I know that but its Amunet who doesn't get it" she said coldly as she rolled her eyes.

Lucius turned and started to walk away "And remember Stormcrow! Don't tell anyone about this!" Summer nodded and was about to enter the classroom when the students started to leave the classroom, "I guess class was dismissed, she said as she turned around to take her leave. 


	9. Noone can resist the THRILLER!

Here we go, the conclusion to Harry Potter and the Prisoners of Nederland Ranch! Now to any Michael Jackson fans! I'm sorry but Voldemort really does share a lot of similarities with him. So with no further due, here it is the final chapter to Harry Potter and the Prisoners of Nederland Ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amunet sat around her common room, trying to recollect past events, Summer had explained to her their situation with Lucius Malfoy and told her that she was to be quiet and not mention it to anyone. Amunet pulled on her honey blonde hair as she stressed over what was to happen. Summer had confide in her that she was going to go off to never land ranch and look for Michael Jackson and an answer to her weird dreams. She had asked Amunet to join but she just wasn't sure she wanted to go, Jack-o the Wacko had always freaked hr out and she wasn't sure she could take seeing him in person. Amunet was suddenly distracted by a loud pop coming from beside her.

"Hey Amoeba!" Summer smiled as she sat next to Amunet "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just here, reading you know" she smiled sheepishly

"Fun fun!" Summer replied boredly "Listen Amoeba this is your last chance to come with me to Nederland ranch, are you in or what?"

"Well Summer, you know I'm going to worry for you, its just, you know how much I hate Jack-o the wacko! He scared me to death!"

"Even more than a werewolf?" summer grinned

"No, but you know he is scary!" Summer laughed "Alright Amoeba you don't have to come" she flashed her a smile of acceptance "Just don't let anyone know where I've gone ok!" Amunet nodded and smile

"O and Summer!" she called out "Be careful ok!" Summer smiled and nodded in agreement. And with a sound of a pop, Summer was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about a week since summer had left and Amunet still didn't have any information on her sister. She was beginning to worry. She had confided in the 3 stooges and told them about Summer's plan, she knew Summer would get upset but as everyday passed she would worry more and more.

"Well if you ask me, what she did was not very smart" Hermione said as they all settled themselves.

"Yea but since when does Summer ask you for advice, none the less anyone!" Ron stated hotly as he glared at Hermione.

"Point is!" Amunet stated "That she is gone and I have no way to reach her, I'm growing weary guys, I don't know what to do about it"

"Well you certainly cant tell the head master"

"And why not Ronald?"

"he will go mad if he finds out someone left the castle"

"I don't know what to do" Amunet said plainly as she let her head drop onto the table "Ugh, I should have just gone with her" she sighed

"I'll go with you Amunet" Harry said cheerfully

"You will!" Amunet's head shot up in glee, a smile spread through her face.

"Yea I'll just need to go see Hagrid before we leave"

"Harry, you cant! You will be in loads of trouble!" Hermione stated hotly as she glared at Harry

"Look Hermione everything will be alright, ill go with Amunet and come back as soon as we get Summer"

"Yea, we won't take long I mean I'm sure she is just dancing around to thriller!" They all looked at Amunet rather strange "Ill explain later! Now I have to go and figure out how to get to Nederland ranch!" Amunet quickly got up "Thanks so much Harry!" she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and was off to find a way to get into the forbidden prison of Nederland ranch. 

It took her most of the day to figure out a way to get to her destination but she finally found a safe fireplace within the prison that Harry and her could safely travel through. It was now 10 pm and a weary looking Harry came in through the door.

"What happened?"

"Long story no time to tell! Let's go before its too late, what are you wearing?" Harry questioned for Amunet was wearing a pair of green cargo shorts a white baggy shirt, and an orange vest.

"err, ill explain later!" Amunet grabbed a handful of flu powder and threw it into the fire "Nederland Ranch, Left wing, Room 703" And with a spark of green light she was off, Harry looked puzzled and tried to remember what Amunet had said. Fortunately he got the address right and landed close behind Amunet.

"What on earth is this place?" Harry said as he looked around.

The room was full of old toys. Old Pinball machines were scattered around, Deflated balls laid all over the floor. Harry walked over to what seemed to be an old twisted and crooked bed.

"This used to be Macaulay Culkin's room" Amunet said as she pointed to a picture of Mc Macaulay Culkin's debut face from the movie home alone. There he was with his hands on his cheeks screaming. Harry looked at it and frowned

"What happened to him?" 

" he grew up" Amunet said plainly as she walked towards the door. Harry was about to reach for the door when she shouted

"Wait! It's not safe for me to go out like this!" Harry looked at her puzzled, "Now what were the words to that spell…" she repeated softly to herself "Changeo Resaxo" Amunet's body slowly started to shift and turn, the two lumps that she called boobs now laid flat, and her hair shrunk up to a spiky do, Her features became more boyish but her face was still rather similar. 

"Ok!" she said her voice high pitch and squeaky. "Ahem" she cleared her throat "Sorry, puberty you know" she said her voice going into a deeper tone "Come on, We have to find Summer" She said as she slowly opened the door. She peeked her head out and looked both ways. "Ok coast is clear" She motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry still didn't know what was going on and why Amunet decided to turn herself into a boy but he followed along none the less.

"The reason I changed" she whispered softly "Is because he only likes little boys" she said as she ducked down. "Watch it! There is guards everywhere" Just as Harry ducked and hid behind a life size old choo choo train two guys walked past them, both of them looked to be around the age of 16 or 17.

"Whew, that was close!" Amunet said as she got up, Harry quickly followed her. "Come on, If I am correct Summer should be in one of these rooms.

Amunet and Harry began to run around the whole mansion, looking in every room for Summer but to no avail. It seemed that Jack-o had already done away with her.

"Hey what's that?" Harry motioned to a moving object that seemed to be moving closer and closer to them.

"It's Jack-o!" Amunet screamed as she tried to duck for cover.

"Hey little boys! Are you all coming to the celebration" A high pitch voice that sounded much like a whisper said as the man sitting on the head of the train motioned for them to join. He looked exactly like Lord Voldemort except for the fact that he had hair, and his lips seemed to be covered with a red shade of lipstick. Could it be? That this is where lord Voldemort was hiding?

"Err, yea right, come on Am.."

"Amton, the name is Amton" Amunet said quickly as she and Harry both got on the train

"Yay! Away we go!" The man's whisper like voice yelled out as the train started moving "Come with me! To my special tree!" He began to sing and was quickly followed up by a weird noise that sounded very much like "Ja-Mo-Na!" and a high pitch "Hee - Hee!" They were led all around the mansion again until they came to a stop on the outside grounds. All the young boys began to get off the train and began to run around wild.

"Look!" Amunet motioned for Harry to look and pointed her finger towards a certain bleach blonde that stood beside the punch bowl.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled out as he walked towards him. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!" Harry shouted at Draco's face who seemed to become a bit uneasy.

"Um, err, I'm , I'm here on my fathers orders!" Draco said quickly, Amunet joined them

"You lie!" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and pushed Draco against the wall. "This is a death eater meeting isn't it!" Harry looked infuriated.

"Harry stop!" Amunet shouted as she got in between the two boys.

"In your dreams potter! Do you really think death eaters parade themselves around riding choo choo trains?" Draco sneered

"Harry Draco is right, this isn't a death eater meeting, The people here don't even know about the death eaters" Amunet reassured him. Draco looked at her weird.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned but was ignored

"But what about that man! He looks exactly like Voldemort

"Harry you lived amongst the muggles, don't you remember, Michael Jackson? The rapist who was infatuation for little boys caused him to be an outcast?"

"Well, I do remember something but I never really paid attention"

"Well this is Michael! He has kidnapped Summer and we have to save her!"

In that exact moment Jack-o appeared dressed in a peter pan suit

"Now! Can I get everyone's attention!" Jack-o said as he grabbed a microphone and began to potion for everyone to be silent. "Shhh…" he said as he put a finger over his mouth. "Now! Its time for our celebration to begin!" he said cheerfully as he giggled. Harry and Amunet moved in closer.

"Let the tin soldiers bring forth the prisoner!" 

There about a dozen tin soldiers came forth each holding on to a big wooden pole. There was Summer, Dressed up like a doll and tied up to a pole, she looked around in disgust as she tried to fight her way out of the cords that were tied around her.

"You wont get away with this Wacko!" Summer yelled out as the soldiers began to bring the pole up.

"No! Your ignorant! You don't know what your saying! Your ignorant!" he said as he walked closer to her and began to look through her pockets "Look everyone! She has a magic wand! Yay look at me! I have a magic wand, yay! I can do magic! Wee! yay" The old man began to run around everywhere waving and flicking the wand as he made his way through the crowd, all the boys began to clap and cheer him on as he made his way through. "Yay! I love magic! Woo! Look! I can fly!" he said as he began to jump up and down.

"Come on, now its our chance" Amunet motioned of the two boys to follow her.

They made their way towards the pole that held Summer captive.

"Ok, I'm going to go untie her, you two distract Jack-o, make sure he doesn't see me"

"Right!" Draco and Harry both said at the same time.

"Psst summer, summer are you alright?" Amunet questioned as she walked behind her.

"Amunet, is that you?" Summer asked as she looked around.

"Yes, I'm here Summer, don't worry, I'll get you out" Amunet then began to untie Summer

"O thank god you're here! They were going to stone me! Stone me because I'm a girl! Can you believe that?" Amunet shook her head

"Yea I can" she said softly.

"Stupify!" cried Harry as he motioned his wand and a ray shot up straight towards Jacko

"Neener neener! You cant get me!" he yelled out as he began to jump around

"Imperious!" Draco shouted but he too also missed.

"Haha! You can never get me! Jamona!" Michael cried as he began to dance around. Harry and Draco kept shouting curses and spells as Michael kept dancing still managing to escape each one of their attempts. The kids had now ran away, it was close to midnight and everyone knew what happened at midnight.

"Heehee! you will never get me!" Michael shouted as he continued to duck and avoid their enchantments.

The bells to the huge grandfather clock that was up in the right tower began to ring, saying that it was now midnight. The two boys looked around and noticed that they were now alone. Jack-o had turned around and was now starting to tremble his whole body shacking as it began to shift shape. The bell continued to ring, as clouds begin to filter in the sky, A wolf was heard howling. Draco and Harry looked around in shock,

"What is going on!" Draco shouted as he held onto Harry who in return held on to him.

Music began to play, and the two boys looked around. Suddenly about 50 inferi's (inferi's are zombies if you haven't realized that lol) joined Jack-o as they began to circle around Jack-o Then Jack-o turned around. His face was distorted his eyes yellow and wolf like, his mouth began to foam.

"OOO THIS IS MY JAM!" Amunet shouted as she began to dance, Summer rolled her eyes.

"Its close to midnight! And something evil is lurking in the dark" Jack-o began to sing " Ooh! Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart!" The inferi began to spin around him as he walked forward towards the boys. Draco and Harry stood there in shock holding on to each other, Amunet continued to dance.

"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it! You start to freeze as horror meets you right between the eyes! Your paralyzed!"

"Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night!" Amunet joined in with Jack-o in his singing

"You idiot! Help me! Untie me now!" Summer said between gritted teeth.

"O that's right! I'm sorry!" Amunet apologized as she began to untie Summer.

"Your fighting for your life inside a killer, chiller, thriller!" Jack-o continued as he danced around, his inferi all behind him now.

"You hear a door slam!" Suddenly a door slammed "And realized there is nowhere left to run!" Draco and Harry to moved in closer to each other. 

"You feel the cold hand!" Jack-o then appeared behind the two boys his arms around them both "And wonder if you'll ever see the sun" The boys ran away from him and hid behind the giant train

"You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination!" Harry and Draco then ran and hid behind the refreshment table "But all the while! You hear a creature creeping up behind!" They then began to running like crazy chickens without heads.

"Your out of time! Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one is going to save you from the… OOH!" Jack-o was then hit on the head by a rock.

"About damn time he shut up!" a now free Summer yelled as she walked towards his motionless body. She bent down and grabbed her wand. Meanwhile Amunet continued to dance around as the inferi began to follow her moves. 

"Hey love birds!" Summer yelled to Harry and Draco who were holding on to each other both trembling with fear. "He is gone now, you can stop making out" Summer said grinning

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then quickly let go.

"I wasn't holding on, it was potter who was holding on to me all along!"

"Whatever!" Harry yelled out as Summer began to laugh

"Who cares! All that matters is that I'm free!"

"Yea and we caught lord Voldemort!" Harry said happily.

"Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night!" Amunet continued to sing and dance, as slowly one by one the inferi began to disappear. "Hey! Where did everyone go!" She yelled out as the last of the Inferi's were out of sight. "No fair! I wasn't finished!" she yelled out as she pouted.

"Come on Amunet! We better get back before Jack-o wakes up"

"Wait!" she shouted, she then ran towards jack-o pulled out her wand and said "Baldensie" Jack-o s head then became shiny and bald as a crystal ball. "Ok I'm done!" she said smiling

As the 4 kids began to walk away the bells of the clock suddenly began to ring again this time motioning it was 1 am and Jack-o had once again regained consciousness

"Hey pretty lady with the high heels on! WHO!" he yelled out as he did a pirouette into a crotch grab "HEE - HEE! Ja- mo- na!"

All four kids looked at him shocked

"You ignorant little fools!" He yelled out as he rushed towards them. He was suddenly hit in the head by the hoof of buck beak the hippogriff.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out she accompanied by Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Ron and Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, were all on top of Buck Beak. The poor bird looked like it was going to die.

"Harry they are letting Sirius go free!" Hermione said excitedly as she jumped off of buck beak and ran to hug Harry

"Really! That's great!"

"Yes, in return of the dark lord Voldemort, I hear set you, Sirius black, free of all charge!" Cornelius repeated as he took the chains off of Sirius.

Everyone looked around with joy.

"Take him away boys!" Suddenly two aurors aparated and took Jack-o away to azkaban.

"Well, I guess there is such a thing as happy endings!" Harry said smiling as he looked around at all his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Azkaban Prison

"No your ignorant! Your ignorant! I'm not Voldemort! I'm peter pan! Your ignorant!"

"Yes, yes and I'm the tooth fairy!" a guard shouted as he walked past Jack-o s cell, he then began to laugh. "Poor guy, must have been hit in the head many times in order for him to be like this"

"Yea" his comrade said "Actually he was hit by a hippogriff" both friends began to laugh as they walked away.

"You will pay for this Potter, if it's the last thing I do!" Jack-o then said through gritted teeth as he held on to the prison bars.

"Psst, Psst master, is that you?" A voice called out beside

"Who is there!" he shouted in his girlie voice

"Master, Its be, Bella…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for 3rd year! I hope you guys liked it! I just thought that it would be great to bring in Voldie's twin! They can have so much fun together! Lolz ok well thanks for everyone that read and don't forget to review! And don't worry 4th year is close at hand meaning more thrills chills and adventures! and finally we can bring in the Dark Lord himself:D 


	10. Year 4 is up and running!

New story alert! Hey everyone! Its me again just warning you guys that chpt 1 of year 4 is up and running! Hopefully I will be posting the rest of the chapters after my family is gone, you know family is here for part of the summer... drag! lol anyways like I was saying this might be the last year I will write, i was checking my stats and well... not doing ot good it seems that barely anyone is even reading the fic anymore, o well I will give it one last go! so here it is! Chapter 1 of year 4! 


	11. Leprechauns and Garden Gnomes!

Hey everyone! It's me again coming back for what might be a final year. I have been checking my stats on the stories from time to time and it seems that not many people are reading it…. So I thought to myself… if no one read them what's the point of posting them right? Well I'm going to give it one last chance if it goes well with this story then ill keep the fics coming, if it doesn't… well I'm not going to stop writing ill just stop posting them on FanFictiondotnet O well anyways on to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the summer prior to the girls fourth year and since they had both made friends with some serious enemies they were invited to spend the summer with them.

The girls now sat in the Ravenclaw common room.

"We cant possibly go to the Weasley's for the summer!" Summer stated as she began to walk from side to side

"And why not!" Amunet exclaimed as she to began to ponder and walk from one side of the room to the other

"Well, If we go to the Weasley's then we cant possibly go with the Malfoy's and that would ruin any plans of YOU getting to see your dark lord"

"Well we cant go to the Malfoy's or else Dumbeldore will think we are up to something!"

"Hmm.." Both girls sat down on the comfortable couch and began to think

"I've got it!" Amunet said as she got up excitedly "We can spend the summer with Justin Finch Fletchly!" She let out a dreamy sigh and Summer rolled her eyes

"Are you serious?"

'Why no I'm Amunet!" she stated with a giggle "But your right Justin Finch Fletchly wouldn't want us invading his home… not after what happened second year.." both girls made sour faces and nodded

"Yea, I think we are better off not going to Justin Flinch, finch, fetchly.. Agh! Justin Finch Fletchly!"

Amunet began to giggle as her sister struggled with her words "Isn't that a tongue twister! Try saying it five times fast!"

"Justin finch fletchly Justin flinch fetchly Justin flinch fetchly Agh!" both girls continued to say his name repeatedly when with a sigh they both fell quiet.

"You know, maybe we should just stay around here and do nothing" Summer said as she looked down at the ground

"And miss a whole lot of Mischief and fun this summer!" Amunet suddenly got up from her chair "I don't think so! If you were seriously thinking that then I'm sorry but you do not sound like the Summer that I know!" Summer looked up at her sister and smiled "No! We shall make clones of ourselves and send them out to the different households! While we sit around and watch them through our home made control room!"

"Amunet that's it!"

"What's it?"

"We can just divide! One of us will go to the Weasley's and the other one will go to the Malfoy's!"

"Vath?" (yes that an actual word me and Amunet use it every time we don't understand what we are talking about it, think of it as a German what? Lol kind of with the accent!)

"That's vath I say!"

Both girls began to giggle

"Alright! So its set! You will go to the Weasley's! and I will go to the Malfoy's!" Amunet stated Happily Summer looked at her funny

"Or! I can go to the Malfoy's and you will go to the Weasley's!"

"Yea! That's vath I say! Wait.. No what did I say?"

"It doesn't matter Amunet we have solved our problems!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it began both girls said goodbye to each other until they will see each other the next school year, not knowing that a handful of adventures was in store for them just this summer alone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Malfoy Mansion.

Summer and Draco were picked up by Lucius Malfoy at the train station, from there they were both escorted back to the Malfoy mansion, the drive back home was extremely quiet. No one spoke. As they pulled up to a dark creepy mansion Summer began to feel a bit uncomfortable. But one foot inside the mansion with its dark paintings and dangerous artifacts made her feel right at home. Plus she had gotten a chance to pet Lucius Malfoy's wonderful soft hair!

It was now dinner time and Draco and Narcissa sat around an overly large table, Summer joined.

"So tell me Summer, it is Summer right?" Narcissa said not looking at her while she spoke, her nose high in the air as her arrogance surrounded her.

"Err, yea"

"Where are you from? I've heard of the last name Stormcrow but never have I heard where its origin is from"

"Uhm, Me and Amunet come from the north"

"O I see, wonderful" She said her nose still high in the air, it seemed she wasn't listening to Summers words at all.

"So, do you come from a pure blood family? I would hope a name such as Stormcrow would not come from some insolent muggle"

"Uhm, no our name does not come from a muggle, my father Gardavorous is a legendary wizard, If you don't know, and my mother, well my mother was a witch"

"Yes yes, I've heard all about your father but do tell about your mother darling"

" Well I don't know much about my mother, she died when I was very young"

"Tragic story isn't it, Draco don't play with your food! So tell me, do you have any siblings? Draco tells me you have a sister?"

"Err yea, Amunet is my only sibling, we are the last in our blood line there fore.."

"Pity" Narcissa snapped quickly as she took a sip of her soup

Summer had not even noticed the fact that a plate had been put in front of her. She took a sip of her soup.

Before Summer could take another sip of her soup the house elves were there to take away her plate, for once in her life she felt like Amunet as she sadly thought to herself "I wasn't done with that" Then another plate was curiously put in front of her, it looked so fancy and chic. She thought she was at a wedding, she studied it curiously.

"Is there something wrong dear? Do you not like your food?"

"Err no, I mean yes, I mean! Is that chicken?"

Narcissa and Draco began to laugh hysterically

"Hahah, Chicken! Hahaha! Can you believe her!"

Summer looked around them sheepishly a faint smile spreading through her face

"Its dragon meat! We would never eat such a common thing as chicken!" Draco said as he and his mother continued to laugh.

"O," Summer said sheepishly once again as she pushed her plate away

The Malfoy's suddenly stopped laughing

"You don't like Dragon's meat?"

"No, its not that, its just, I don't like meat, period"

Narcissa and Draco exchanged looks

"So you are to tell me, that, you don't eat meat?"

"Nope, I'm a vegetarian, Actually, Can I be excused?" Summer suddenly got up from the table and walked out of the room. She walked for what seemed hours until she finally came to a corridor she thought she knew. She finally made it to her room two and a half hours later.

She let her body fall onto the bed she was exhausted. After climbing about a million stairs and going down another million and walking around in circles she just let herself fall onto her bed and begged for a peaceful nights rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Weasley House

Amunet was picked up from the train station by both Arthur and Molly Weasley. She then followed them and what seemed to be about a dozen more Weasley's into their tiny car.

"Ok kids, it might be a tight fit but no worries! Here, Ginny why don't you sit on your brother George's Lap, Ron you can sit on Percy's"

"What! Why me!" Both boys exclaimed

"Don't argue and just listen!" Mrs. Weasley snapped

The two boys did as told. Amunet suddenly found herself sitting in the middle of what seemed like a million boys but to her comfort Ginny was sitting next to her.

"So tell me, why isn't your sister here?" Fred asked Amunet curiously as both he and George looked intriguingly at her.

"Uhm, well, err, she was asked to spend the Summer break with the Malfoy's"

Mr. Weasley suddenly made a sharp turn

"What?" all of the Weasley's asked bewilderedly

Amunet smiled a sheepish smile.

"Well, It have been lovely if your sister could join us too, Ron has told us so much about her!" Ron then became a bright shade of pink. Fred and George made kissing noises.

"O stop it you two!" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned around and glared at the twins.

"Here we are!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully as they began to drive up to the burrow.

"Finally!" some of the kids stated as they got out and stretched their legs. Amunet got out and looked at the house that the Weasley's called home. She smiled to herself and walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week and Summer was finally getting used to moving around the Malfoy house. She sat by the window, a piece of parchment and quill in her hand.

Dear Amunet,

It has been a week since I've been in the Malfoy's home, and not once have I seen Lucius Malfoy. I'm starting to think that he has a lover, every time that I question of his whereabouts during dinner time, Narcissa just laughs a fake laugh and glares at me, always repeating the same thing. "The lord of the house is far to busy to join us for dinner" I'm serious Amunet! I think he has a lover! But anyways, Omg this place is huge! I think I've gotten lost about everyday this week. The other day I was trying to find my way to the restroom, you know how I always have to pee in the mornings, well anyways I decided to learn from my mistakes and leave a trail of breadcrumbs, I totally felt like Hansle and Grettle, well anyways so there I am leaving my trail of breadcrumbs as I make my way to the restroom, well anyways I go in and do my business and as I come out guess what I see, a stupid house elf picking up after me! That stupid punt was picking up my crumbs! Ooo I was so mad! So I demanded him to show me the way back to my room and he ignored me! So there I am right, trying to find my way back when I suddenly stumble upon an old armor, well does that stupid thing not come back to life and begin attacking me! I swear I had to fight it off with about 30 imobulous charms before it stopped moving! Anyways, I better go I think Draco is spying on me again, you know he does that a lot! He keeps hiding in my closet, he thinks I cant hear him but you know me, I know everything! Ok well I better go! I hope to hear from you soon

Your dearest and most beloved sister,

Summer

She then proceeded to curl up the letter and as she opened her window about 20 owls attacked her, all trying to grab the letter from her hands. She threw the letter out the window and watched as an eagle swiftly picked the letter and flew off towards the burrow. The rest of the owls looked down disappointedly and began to fly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My dearest Summer,

I just received your letter. And I must say I think your better off than me, I'm stuck in a place that looks as if it was about to fall apart! I swear every time I walk around in my room it feels as if the floor Is going to crack underneath me, either way, I wouldn't be surprised if it did. You know, I'm being followed too. Ever since I came here Fred Weasley has not stopped asking me about you! Just right now as we speak he is outside the window looking at me, of course he thinks I cant see him but I mean come on! Who can miss the flaming red hair! It's actually quiet funny! Well either way I'm sorry to hear about your bathroom situation,

Amunet then imagined Summer trying to run away from the armor and she giggled to herself,

But hey at least you have plenty of bathrooms! I am stuck in a house with about a million people and they only have 2 bathrooms! You try finding the right time to go and do your business, it seems as if I cant even pee in peace! There is always someone knocking on the door telling me to hurry up, and ugh that Ginny Weasley! I cant stand her! I tried t be nice to her but she just looks at me like if I was dirt, I mean what the heck! Its not my fault I'm the only other girl in the house at the time being! Of course all of her brothers are going to be after me! I mean come on! Common sense you're their sister! Ugh incestuous nag! But anyways, I guess I will let you go, it seems as if there are problems going on outside, I think someone got attacked by a garden gnome! O well I shall write to you later!

Sincerely,

Amunet

Amunet then rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it around the claw of an owl and ran outside to see what the commotion was about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer was sitting outside, enjoying the snow when she heard a familiar hoot hoot, this could only mean one thing, Amunet had written to her. She got up from her spot and waited for the owl to arrive. As the owl lowered closer to the ground it was suddenly attacked by some eagles. Summer made a sour face and looked away. The letter slowly flew down towards her. She opened it quickly and began to read. She laughed to herself and Continued writing.

Dear Amunet,

I'm sorry to hear about your testosterone problem, but hey at least you have something to keep you busy with. There is noting to do here, it seems that everything I touch is either cursed or enchanted. I think its Draco, I think he is going around putting charms on everything that he knows I am prone to touching. I saw him laughing at me last time, anyways I was thinking about giving him a love potion to make him stop, I think I will, tonight, I will slip it into his soup. "Hahahaha! Chicken! Hahahaha! Its dragons meat we are to good to eat chicken!" I swear those people are crazy! I've heard the term hungry enough to eat a dragon but I wouldn't think it was real! Anyways, so Lucius finally came home yesterday. I got to pet his hair once again. I'm seriously thinking about taking a lock of his hair… just so that I can pet it all the time. O how I love its soft snuggleness! You know, the weather is extremely weird over here, the other day it started snowing! Snowing! In the middle of summer! I mean is that not bizarre? Anyways! I found out that there was a restroom in my room the whole time! Can you believe that! A restroom inside my room! O and are those seats comfy! You know like the toilet seats that you find at those fancy hotels all nice and fluffy mmm I swear I almost moved into the bathroom, that was, until I discovered I had one in my room. But seriously! They have everything you could think of in there! A couch to lounge on, books, magazines, and everything! And they have these huge mirrors! But anyways I'm sorry to hear about your gnome problems but here ill send you some love potion, maybe you can make the gnome fall in love with you wouldn't that be funny! Anyways I better go, its almost time for dinner and I need to get ready

Your beloved sister,

Summer

Summer then grabbed a small flask of her love potion and tied it on to the letter she then motioned for the owl to come back but remembered what happened. She then unwrapped her letter and quickly wrote:

P.S. Sorry about the owl!

She then motioned for another owl to come and was attacked by the same owls as last time, she ran around in circles trying to shoo them off as Draco stood to the side laughing.

"Are you retarded Stormcrow? We don't use owls, we send eagles" Draco said as he smirked at her

"Wonderful, now do you care to help!" she managed to yell out as continued to run.

"Actually, its quite funny, I think I rather watch!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Summer finally managed to rid herself of the crazy owls as an eagle flew by and took the letter. She then began to stomp into the house, Draco still to her side laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amunet sat outside watching Fred and George play wit the garden gnome's 

Dear Summer,

Thank you for the love potion, I have Fred and George chasing the garden gnomes trying to get one to test out the potion for me. Last night after Arthur came home I tried petting his hair, it was nothing like Lucius's it was all wiry and stringy, and too top it off everyone looked at me weird. I had to play it off and pretend like there was a bug in it. They all turned away as if nothing. O Summer you must get me A lock of his hair! Whatever you do! Get a lock for me! How I miss petting his soft hair! O and guess what! Harry came by the other day, it seems as if he is going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer! Yay! Anyways, So Fred finally found out that I knew about his hiding spot, and he has moved, although now he made a whole on the wall where he looks in from, I still see him, I mean I am able to see his eye ball move from side to side but you know I just wonder how long its going to take for him to notice that I can see him. Anyways the boys seemed to have caught a garden gnome! So I shall write to you later! Thank you once again for the love potion and don't forget! Get me a lock of his hair!

Your truly,

Amunet

P.S. what owl?

Amunet then tied the piece of parchment around the owls leg and walked towards Fred and George, as he owl was about to take off a gnome suddenly jumped onto it and began to attack it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late one night, and Summer walked around the Malfoy mansion, looking for Lucius's sleeping chambers. After slipping Draco the love potion getting information from him was quite easy. To her surprise Lucius and Narcissa did not sleep in the same room, rather odd from a married couple and therefore it gave her more of a reason to believe that he was having an affair. She quickly duck as she heard a house elf coming. She slowly opened a big black door and inside she saw, the motionless body of Lucius Malfoy. A girly scream was heard around all through the house.

Dear Amunet,

I did it! I finally did it! I was able to get a lock of Lucius's hair! It was actually quiet difficult, since I cant seem to be able to aparate inside the mansion, I really don't know why, I must find a counter curse for that later, but anyways, thank you so much for the gnome! It is so adorable! I have him under the imobulous he looks so cute just standing there glaring at me, his eyes moving from side to side! Although it seemed as if Narcissa had never seen one of them before, when your owl came in, wow, was she mad! She started going bananas!

Suddenly and image of Narcissa running around in circles screaming at the top of her lungs was played in Amunet's head. The fact that about 20 house elves chased after the garden gnome brought tears to her eyes.

It truly was a sight to see, you should have been there it was really funny! Anyways like I said I managed to get a lock of Lucius's hair, he now has a bald spot from where I cut it! You know I really don't know what he puts in his hair but man do I love it!

Summer then began to pet the lock of hair that sat next to her

Anyways, I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Weasley's hair but not to worry! I'm sending you a lock of his hair too! Boy was he mad when I went in to cut it! He now has 2 bald spots!

Lucius Malfoy is then seen crying in the restroom, two chunks of his hair missing.

O well, So Potty is joining you now how fun is that! Why don't you try petting his hair? I'm sure its nothing compared to Lucius's hair but its close enough no? o well anyways I think I better go…. Malfoy just came out of the closet, Yay abut time right! And he is watching everything I write! O well onto next time! Thanks a lot I really liked the gnome!

Suddenly Draco jumped onto her lap and she began to pet his head.

P.S. Draco's hair isn't as soft as his fathers, he wears too much hair gel!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amunet laughed as she read over Summer's letter, she then pulled out the lock of hair and began to pet it. The garden gnome sitting next to her glared at the lock of hair as it swung side to side.

Dear Summer,

Thank you soooo much for the lock of hair! I'm petting it as I write, you know I was wondering why you didn't aparated over here, but I guess you wouldn't have a way to get back, well I hope your enjoying yourself. I sure am! I tried petting Harry's head but he too wears to much gel, you know I gave that love potion to that gnome and now it has not stopped following me! It seems that everywhere I go! The gnome is sure to go! Well anyways Hermione arrived yesterday, oops I mean she who must not be named, I still have not set her hair on fire but I will be sure to wait for you to do so. Anyways, tomorrow we are going to meet up with Sigh Cedric Diggory, I'm so excited it seems we are going to be going to some tournament or something, o well I better go, we have to wake up early tomorrow! O well I shall write to you later! Sincerely,

Amunet

P.S. what gnome? I didn't send you a gnome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer rolled the piece of parchment and placed it in her bag, she had a long day tomorrow, Lucius had told them that they were to go to some sort of quidditch competition.

"Night Draco" The closet door suddenly closed shut, and with a swift of her wand the lights turned off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer managed to make her way through crowds and crowds of people, trying to follow Lucius who supposedly led the way. She was now at the world quidditch cup. She was never one to like quidditch but since she was invited she couldn't complain. As they made they're way through the crowd they finally found their spots.

"Summer!" A familiar voice shrieked from behind her. Summer slowly turned to see her sister standing there a dozen Weasley's behind her.

"Amunet" Summer said swiftly as she raised a brow.

"What happened to your hair…" Amunet asked curiously as she looked at Summer's now bleached hair.

"Well, my roots were coming out, so I decided to just go back to being a platinum blonde" She raised a brow again, "What happened to your face?" she snarled as she looked at Amunet's now painted face.

"O I painted my face for the occasion! I'm going for the Irish! Who are you going for?"

"No one, I'm just here to watch the game" Summer than turned around and took her seat.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked as he looked at Summer then at the Malfoy's

"She was Malfonized" Amunet said as she shook her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd went crazy

"And now! With further ado! Allow me to introduce…. The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

"I wonder what they brought?" the kids questioned amongst each other

"Ah!" Mr. Weasley suddenly shot out as she began to wipe his glasses "Veela!"

"What are veel?"

Suddenly a bunch of beautiful creatures came out dancing about, all the men in the stadium seemed to have been awe struck, they all began to do crazy things. Amunet looked over at Summer who was to busy petting Lucius's hair and began to laugh.

"Honestly!" Hermione chocked as she grabbed on to Harry who seemed to be about to jump off.

"Now! Kindly put your hands together for the Irish national team mascots!"

A big green and gold comet began to soar through the stands, splitting into two and creating a huge rainbow. Then what seemed to be gold rain began to spill over the crowds but in reality it was nothing more than little green men holding onto yellow lights.

"Leprechauns!" Ron yelled

Amunet exchanged a look with Summer and they suddenly started to run around catching as many leprechauns as they could. They stuffed them into their pockets and into zip lock bags. The other leprechauns seemed to notice and decided not to rain onto their side of the stands.

"Take me to your pot of gold!" Amunet yelled as she shook a leprechaun in her hand. Harry and Hermione laughed and took the leprechaun out of her hand.

"They don't have pots of gold" Hermione said smiling as she began to release all of Amunet's leprechauns.

Meanwhile Narcissa looked at Summer, an expression of Disgust spread through her face.

"They will make good pets" Summer smiled sheepishly and stuffed the leprechauns in her pockets.

"Look I bet you anything Ireland is going to win!" Fred said to Amunet as she inattentively watched the game.

"Your on!" she said as she shook hands with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night the kids were suddenly awaken by Mr. Weasley

"Hurry up kids! We must go!"

All of them were suddenly running outside as a pack of dark robed wizards moved on towards them. On top of them a bunch of human like figures seemed to be bending and twisting in odd shapes, these, as Amunet thought, must be the death eaters.

More wizards began to join the marching group then to her surprise she noticed a pink figure running in to the middle of the group, the pink robes stood out in the world of darkness and upon its face, was a care bear mask. Amunet laughed to herself before she was pushed off by Harry to keep moving.

"Come on! We have to go!" he yelled at her as he began to push her out of the way.

"What is going on!" Amunet questioned as she looked back at Harry

"I don't know but Mr. Weasley wants us to go into the forest!"

"What! Into the forest! You must be crazy! I'm not going in there, not alone"

"Your not Alone Amunet, I'll be with you to protect you!"

"Are you kidding me! Alone in the woods with a boy! You must be mad!"

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he jinxed Amunet, he then grabbed onto her body and pulled her towards the woods. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mayhem was over, The kids were now sitting around their campsite discussing what had happened when Amunet suddenly came back to life.

"What happened?" Amunet said as she held on to her head.

"You were jinxed" Hermione said as she ran to her side "How do you feel?"

"I was jinxed?" Amunet then glared at Harry " You little pervert! How dare you!"

"She didn't want to go into the woods! She wouldn't go! She left me no choice!" He said quickly as the twins pulled Amunet away from him.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Summer said as she bursts into the tent holding on to Lucius's Malfoy's hair.

"Summer!" Amunet shrieked as she ran towards her sister.

"Summer!" Both Ron and Fred said delightedly

"O Summer! Harry forced me into the woods and I didn't want to go! Then he jinxed me! And o Summer I'm so glad to see you! Ooo can I pet that?" Amunet then pulled the lock of hair out of Summer's hand.

"Summer what are you doing here? Where are the Malfoy's?" Mr. Weasley questioned

"They left, I told them I wanted to stay back and see if Amunet was alright, Draco then pointed me towards your tent" Summer sat as she looked around. "Wow, there really is a lot of Weasley's"

"Are you alright dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he noticed her arm.

"What? O yea, I'm fine, just you know, hehe, hurt my arm, hehe in the forest, hehe" She said sheepishly as she covered her arm. "Nothing to worry about, So how are you? All safe I assume?" she began to look around the room. "Sorry I don't think I've properly introduced myself," She said as she looked at the blank faces of Charlie and Bill. "I'm Summer Stormcrow, Amunet's Older sister"

"O yes, I'm Arthur!" Mr. Weasley said as he went in to shake her hand "That's my eldest Bill, Then Charlie, Percy you must know from school" Summer's face went blank but she smiled none the less as Percy nodded in agreement "That's Fred and George, also from Hogwarts, Ronald, And my youngest and only daughter Ginny" she smiled around the room who in returned smiled back at her.

"So the Malfoy's are gone?" Mr. Weasley questioned

"Yes, they left as soon as they saw what was happening they urged me to go with them, but I said I wanted to stay back and find my sister" She looked at Amunet who was still stroking Lucius's hair. She stopped for a moment and looked over at her sister, a sheepish smile spread through her face.

"So are you going to be returning to the Malfoy's for the rest of what is left of the break?"

"Well, actually I was kind of hoping, that you would let me spend it with you, I mean, I enjoy the company of the Malfoy's don't get me wrong, great people!" everyone around her exchanged looks "But I just, I just miss my dearest sister so much!" She said through gritted teeth as she hugged Amunet

"Cant aparate back in?" Amunet whispered

"Yup!"

"O that would be wonderful, I'm sure Molly would be thrilled to have you!" he said as he smiled widely. "Alright kids! Better start packing!

"So, Summer" Fred said as he stood beside her, "How you doing?" Summer rolled her eyes and walked over to Amunet

"Come Amunet, we have to talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now back at the burrow, Summer and Amunet were sleeping in Bill's room while he roomed with Percy. They all sat outside, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were all busy flying around as they imitated the moves some of the quidditch stars had performed prior to their coming. Hermione was sitting around reading a book, Ginny was paying close attention to the game and Summer and Amunet sat around talking amongst each other.

"So tell me, what really happened at the world cup?"

"Well, Lucius was indeed one of the hooded figures, it seems they all got a bit drunk and someone, not saying any names, ahem, thought it would be fun to dress up in the death eater robes and run around the place scaring people"

"Summer! You didn't!"

"I wasn't expecting them to start throwing Muggles around! I just wanted to run around and pretend like we were ghosts!"

"So you were with them!"

"Err. Yea.."

"I should have known! You were that pink care bear weren't you!"

"How did you know I was with them!"

Amunet began to laugh

"I have my ways ok!" Summer glared at her sister and continued

"Point is, that I didn't expect them to get all carried away and do that stuff, I wanted to come in your tent and make you fly around and stuff but you know they were only targeting muggles"

"Oh! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"And you should be lucky they didn't listen to me! Anyways, so out of nowhere this huge skull appears in the sky right, well next thing I know all of the people diaparate! And I'm there all alone! So I diaparate too! And well since I knew nowhere to go I ran back to the tent, there I found Narcissa and Draco, they said that we had to leave, for me to hold on to them that they would aparate me back into the mansion, but I told them I wanted to look for you, so Narcissa picked up her nose and said, 'Fine! I'd like to see how you get back' and took off"

"Wow, all of that happened?"

"Yup!"

"And I was stupefied the whole time! Damn I missed out on all the fun!"

"Yup!"

"So is he back?"

"Who?"

"Tom? Is Tom Riddle back?"

"I don't know, nobody said anything about him being back, but I'm guessing for the mark to be there that he is, I mean you heard Mr. Weasley!"

"O I hope so! How I want long to see tom!" Amunet said as she giggled "So, what really happened to your arm then?"

"O, Uh, err like I said, I was hurt while I was running to the forest"

"But you were not in the forest"

"Yea I was, I was err, looking for you in there before some guy pointed me towards the tent. Nice guy"

"Hmm, ok I suppose, anyways so why were you wearing the pink robes with the care bear mask? How come you didn't get to wear the creepy looking ones?

"Who said I was the care bear!"

"You did earlier!"

"No, no, no, I was with them, but I wasn't the care bear! The care bear was actually Crabbe's father, I forgot his name, tall stubby guy, and kind of funny too! It was a dare. Did you noticed the one with the shiny red shoes?"

"No!"

"Yea your right, it wasn't Snivelly but it was Lucius's, I dared him to wear them, so he did! I cant believe you thought I was the care bear! I'm not fat!"

"Well I didn't get to see him that well, I just saw pink and immediately thought of you!" she said with a wry smile

"Well it wasn't me! And thanks a lot! I think I just lost my appetite!"

"Hey I never said you were fat! And come on Summer, it was an honest mistake, everyone was running around like idiots like I said I only had a quick glance at him, don't be mad, I mean your not fat, your just, fluffy!" Amunet then began to laugh hysterically Summer began to laugh too

"O shut up!"

"O shut up Summer! You know girls would die to have your size 6 ass!"

"Size 4 thank you very much!"

"SEE! I don't even know why you get all worried about whether or not your fat, Now come on! Mrs. Weasley is making double fudge brownies!"

"with sprinkles?"

"Yum with Sprinkles!"

"Mmmmm…. See we didn't have that kind of food at the Malfoy's!"

The two girls quickly got up and giggle their way to the kitchen. 


	12. Dragons and the Yule Ball

Hey everyone, its me again! Writing some more, I just decided I would split up the whole 4th year up, I mean after all why would I put it all in just one long story? Once again, I don't own any of the Harry potter stories or characters, the only two characters that I own are Amunet and Summer other than that no one! Well that and some new ones that I'm adding!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like the longest summer the girls had ever experienced Summer and Amunet had finally returned to Hogwarts. To their surprise some type of tournament was being held at the school. They were absolutely thrilled! Could it be, that this new tournament meant a whole new set of people to pull pranks and make fun of? After all the good ol potions master was getting a bit too moody for their taste now. Always glaring at them and looking behind his shoulder as he walked as if expecting one of them to do something. It really was no fun to play tricks on someone who was expecting it but none the less the girls could not leave him out just like that, they were now planning on something extra special for dear Severus, but what it was they did not know yet. Summer had explained to her that she indeed had attended a death eater meeting and that the "Dark Lord" would be trying to communicate with them to deliver messages of what he would like to be done. Amunet was thrilled by these news for she will once again hear from her beloved Tom Riddle.

Amunet sat around the Ravenclaw common room hoping that Summer would soon appear she was growing tired of doing her work and was looking forth to a little adventure.

It was then that the door to the common room swung open and in came a stubby short man with a hooded figure close behind. It was professor Flitwick, he looked around the common room, then at Amunet.

"Ah, Stormcrow! Glad to see you!" Amunet smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Say you wouldn't mind showing our new guest around would you?" Amunet looked at the professor a bit intrigued

"No not at all Professor"

"Great, Well Ms. Alverdine, I leave you in good hands" With that professor Flitwick smile gave a quick bow and walked away.

"Hi!" Amunet said cheerfully as she extended her hand to shake that of the person hiding within the hooded cloak. The person behind the cloak shook her hand and from she could tell it was a woman's hand.

"My name is Amunet, Pleasure to meet you.. Err"

"My name is Odette" The girl said as she removed her cloak to reveal the sleek brown hair, pale complexion and bright green eyes. She smile kindly as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Odette!" Amunet said as she motioned for her to take a seat "So where are you from?"

"I come from America"

"OOOOOO! So do you like ride horses!"

Odette frowned at Amunet's ignorance "Err, no"

"Wow! What about pony's? Do you guys like run around in your little wagons trying to get away from the Indians, that must be so exciting!" Amunet continued to ramble obviously ignoring Odette's answer "You know, I've always want to ride a pony just never did, my father said it was too dangerous and that I might fall and…" Odette stopped listening

"So where are you from?" Odette asked her trying to change the subject

"Who me! O I'm from a land far far away! No, not china, although that might explain why I'm a little bit yellow but no not really I'm not from there and well.."

"So where are you from?"

"Haha! I'm from" Amunet was interrupted by a loud pop

"Hey Amoeba…. O sh-…"

"It's cool Summer!" Amunet said as she grabbed on to Summer who was about to diaparate out of the room. "This is Odette, she is new here, she comes from America!" Amunet said as her grin widened

"OOOOOO! Do you guys ride horses!" Summer asked her, Odette rolled her eyes.

"I've heard they burn witches there! Do you guys still burn witches?" Amunet asked her

Summer threw a hand to her face as in mocking Amunet's stupidity

"NO!" Odette replied lamely as she once again looked around, "This is Ravenclaw right?"

"Yup! Why?"

"Well I thought Ravenclaw was for people who are like, smart!"

Amunet looked at her weird "Ohm, If you say so" she answered

"Don't worry," Summer nodded at Odette "I don't think she belongs here either"

Odette looked at her approvingly

"So, why did you come here? Did the town folk find out you were a witch and sent an angry mob to kill you or what?" Amunet asked cluelessly

Summer laughed to herself and Odette let out a chuckle "Yup! The damn village found out I was a witch, almost killed me at the stake but lucky for me I made it rain which caused the fire to burn out!"

"Wow! You can control the weather! That is sweet! Ohm! You are sooo brave! You should be in Gryffindor!" Amunet answered admirably as she looked at Odette with googly eyes.

"Yes, I control the weather. My real name is Storm and I was born in a small village in Africa." Odette said sarcastically as Amunet looked at her in admiration.

Summer rolled her eyes and slapped Amunet upside the head "She is joking you idiot!"

"O! I knew that" Amunet said as she tried to justify herself.

"So, Are you here for the tournament?" Summer asked her

"No, Father got a promotion and it included moving away from home"

"Yea, I know how that feels"

"So, what is there to do here?"

"Well, Many things really me and Amunet like to play jokes on people, or make fun of them, teachers included"

"Sounds fun"

"Yea, it can be you just have to be careful and not get caught"

Amunet then grabbed onto Odette's arm "Come! Ill show you around!" she cheerfully let her to their dormitories, Summer on the other hand diaparate out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Odette came to the school and she had come to befriend Summer and Amunet. She thought of them as friendly nice girls, incredibly stupid, but nice none the less. Amunet and Odette sat at the Ravenclaw table eating their lunch.

"mmm, I love alphabet soup!" Amunet said as she dipped her spoon in her soup only to back away in shock "O DEAR MERLIN!" she quickly picked up her soup bowl and ran towards the Slytherin table, Odette looked at her rather odd. "Summer! Summer! Look!"

Summer looked up at her sister carelessly

"Look! I got a message! In my alphabet soup!" she yelled "I think its from the dark lord" she then whispered as she took a seat next to Summer and pushed the bowl in front of her "Look Summer… it says OOOOOOO…."

Summer looked at her sympathetically "Amunet," she said trying to hold back her laughter "Those are cheerios" she then motioned for Amunet to look around the bowl

"No Summer! It's Alphabet soup!"

Summer rolled her eyes then pointed to all the O's within the bowl

"But, but…" Amunet lowered her head and walked back to the table. "Stupid Alphabet soup!"

"Hey Amunet"

"Hey Justin!" Amunet smiled as she looked up at her friend Justin Finch Fletchly

"Hey I was wondering.."

"Justin Finch Fletchly, Justin Finch Fletchly, Justin Flinch Flethly! O damn!" Justin looked at her rather odd

"Yea right," he sat next to her "I was wondering, would you like to study for the potions exam with me?"

Amunet's Smile widened "Sure!" He smiled back,

"Great! Then I'll see you at the library at 6, Tuesday night ok!"

"Ok!"

He then returned back to the Hufflepuff table to eat his alphabet soup.

Meanwhile in D.E (Death Eater) headquarters Voldemort sat in his chair, front of a bowl of alphabet soup. He slowly spelled out the words "Kill Harry Pot---" but was suddenly interrupted by a shiny thing by the door "OOOOOOOOOOO" spelled out in his soup,

"What is taking this girl so long to respond!" He snarled as Wormtail came forth

"Master, you didn't spell out what you wanted"

"What! Of course I did Wormtail" he replied furiously

"No sir, you were distracted and formed the word OOOO on it"

"O damn! Ok, ok ill get it right this time" He then formed out the words "Kill Harry Potter"

Back at Hogwarts

Justin looked down at his bowl of soup and noticed the words "Kill Harry Potter" he looked around and quickly ate away parts of the letters, only to be formed again, he continued to eat like crazy until finally the only letters left formed the message "Kill Otter" He then looked down at in and nodded suggesting that the message wasn't that bad anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a quarter to six and Summer rushed to her room to get her stuff ready for the grand entrance of their special guests, according to the sign that was put at the great hall, the students from two wizarding schools, Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang, would be arriving at 6 o clock that evening. As she rushed out of the common room Amunet was already waiting for her outside.

"Do you have everything?" she asked her intensely

"Yea, Come on! We better hurry we might miss them!"

"What is going on?" Odette asked as they 3 girls ran down the hall "Why are we wearing Gryffindor robes?"

"Beauxbatons is an old school me and Summer used to attend" Amunet said as the girls continued to run "Summer was expelled, and therefore we had to come here,"

"What? Why was she expelled!"

"That isn't important! Lets just say it was an injustice so now Summer wants to get even"

"Revenge is very very sweet!" Summer said with a cold grin

"But, why what happened? What did you do!"

"I'll explain that later, lets just say, there is a girl there, her name is Clarissa D'Alene, she is our target"

"But why the robes? Not to mention the fact that they are for men?" Odette was ignored

"Don't forget the rest of the punts!" Summer said coming to a halt "Good, no one is here yet come on! We have to be seated in the front, Now listen to me, when the girls come in, make sure to look out for me, I want the runway to be cleared you understand!" Amunet and Odette both nodded. "Alright, take this" she then handed them some polyjuice potion, "We are going to need it to sit with the Gryffindor's"

"I already told Fred and George, they said that they would save us a spot"

Summer rolled her eyes

"Hey it was them or Harry, Ron, And she who must not be named!"

"Eh I guess, Now hurry up!" The three girls then chugged their potion and slowly began to transfigure into the three Gryffindor fifth years that Summer had threatened. "Right! lets go in"

With that the three girls then entered the hall, They found Fred and George sitting around the front of the hall and proceeded to walk their way. The boys nodded in approval as the girls took their seats.

"So why the robes?" Odette asked curiously

"The Beauxbatons girls usually target guys, they will be sure to come our way, and I want to have a good seat to see Clarissa D'Alene cry with shame" A wicked grin spread through Summer's face once again.

"Attention, Attention" In the girls rush to get everything ready they had missed most of Dumbeldore's speech " Now with further inter due I present you, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy"

With those words said, about a dozen girls, all wearing powder blue uniforms began to strut about the entrance Summer quickly got her wand out

"There!" she motioned her finger to point out as single brunette that stood in front of the crowd, she quickly whispered a spell and her wand shot out a clear ray towards the girls feet, the only thing that would have given it away was a small flash of light that sparkled as the enchantment hit the girl. Summer smiled to herself "Now lets watch the show!"

It seemed that with every step Clarissa took a small "pfft" was let out, she looked around hoping no one would notice, as they came to a halt, they let out an inspiring sigh and then a louder "pfft" came out, she began to blush as she looked around, hoping no one would hear her, The boys around them were all bewildered and looked at them dreamingly. No one noticed yet, they came to a halt once again, at this point the little "pfft's" were becoming louder and people began to look around them

"pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft," was heard as the girls continued to strut, as they came to be in front of Harry and Ron the girls let out a final sigh, it was then that Amunet, Summer and Odette all pressed on their Whoopee cushions, a loud "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" was heard. The hall fell quiet as it echoed around the room. Clarissa blushed immensely as she looked around in disbelief, a look of pure disgust spread through Harry and Ron, Ron began to wave his hand in front of his nose as the smell of rotten eggs filled the room.

"That is disgusting!" someone cried out and suddenly all the females in the room began to roar with laughter, slowly followed by the boys.

The girls stormed out of the room, all crying and weeping, as Madame Maxine looked around in disbelief.

"What ize ze problem?" she asked as she looked around at the now laughing hall.

Summer and Amunet looked at each other and exchanged grins. Odette in the mean time was too busy laughing.

The girls polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off, "To the bathroom! Now!" Summer whispered to them as they made their way to the door. Once in the restroom the girls began to laugh hysterically.

"That was great! Did you see her face!"

"Hurry Amunet! W e will talk about it later, right now we must hurry. Who knows what Snape will do if he notices that we are missing, now come on! I have your robes right here!" Summer then handed them their Ravenclaw robes, the girls proceeded to change. "Now I cant aparate you guys back in the hall, it will be to noticeable, We are going to have to make a sneak entrance, now keep yourself down low, and if anyone asks, Amunet had a bad stomach ache so we were in the bathroom, either that or tell them your on your period and you needed a tampon, they never ask questions after that. 

On their way back the three girls noticed the crowd of beaux batons girls

"Buzt Madame Maxine, Ze canot zo back, zey will all laugh zat uz" One of the girls cried out

"Why hello Clarissa" Summer said coolly as she walked beside the girls

"So much for keeping it down low" Amunet whispered to Odette who in returned nodded her head.

"Zormcrow! Zat are ze doing z'ere?"

"I come to school here"

"I' zee, Are ze entering the zournament? O of course not zou ar' not zeventeen"

"I loved the entrance, lovely as usual, although I don't think I remember the part where you are suppose to let out little fart noises, or give out the horrible stench, if I remember correctly, when I was in school, we let out butterflies" Summer grinned "Now if you excuse me, My friends are waiting"

"Zou did zis! Zits zou fault!" Clarissa then began to cry even more

"Au' re voi!"

The three girls than entered the great hall, It took about another hour before the Beauxbatons girls were finally persuaded to join in with them again.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests" Dumbledore began as he looked all around. I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, Now I invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The table was suddenly filled with different dishes, as Summer looked around the table it was then that she noticed a bunch of Individuals who were wearing deep red robes. She glared at them as she noticed the fur coats behind some of them.

"Hello, My name is Dietrich" A handsome Individual said as he sat next to Summer, "Do you mind if I sit here?" His deep voice thundered as the accent flooded his words. Summer nodded as she looked away boredly.

"So what is your name?" He questioned

"Summer" She continued to look away

"Summer, That is a beautiful name," Summer was then distracted by the waving hands of Amunet, she looked over at her and managed to get the message Amunet was trying to get her, as she moved her mouth Summer figured the words "HE IS HOT" coming from Amunet's mouth. She rolled her eyes and looked at Dietrich

"So are you entering the tournament?"

"yes I will, will you be entering the tournament?"

"Nah, I don't want eternal glory, I just…" she felt a cold stare upon her She looked down at her vegetables suddenly loosing her appetite "Excuse me," she quickly got up and walked out of the great hall. Snape was intensively watching her.

Summer walked outside to the cold halls of Hogwarts, It was too much, the noise all around her was making her dizzy and she felt rather light headed. She walked rather fast, finally stopping at the bridge. She leaned against one of the brick arches and looked out at the dark lake, The sun had quickly gone down, and stars illuminated the skies above her. She looked up at the stars finally her body was somewhat returning to its usual state.

"What are you doing out here Stormcrow" A sharp voice echoed. She quickly turned around to see professor Snape just a mere foot away from her.

"I, I had to get out"

"Don't give me your excuses Stormcrow! I know you too well" he snarled as he looked down at her

"No, really professor, I felt sick, and I needed some fresh air…"

"I have my eyes on you Stormcrow" he glared down at her his eyes burning deep within hers with such intensity "Don't even think about doing anything funny during the tournament, or else, I will have you expelled"

She glared up at Snape, How dare he! Think that she was up to something! She really did feel sick, and he didn't believe him! What an idiot.

Snape then quickly turned around and stormed away. Summer watched him go into the castle before she let out a sigh. She continue to look off into the stars.

Meanwhile Amunet looked around the empty room. She now stood alone, just here and the goblet of fire.

She quickly got out a piece of parchment she had torn off of Harry's potions assignment earlier and scribbled her name on it.

With a snicker, she dropped the piece of paper onto the goblet of fire, with a quick flash of blue that indicated her entrance onto the tournament Amunet left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the day prior to the first task, . Amunet didn't really care much for the contest, except for the fact that she accidentally put in a piece of parchment with the Harry's name on it. But that wasn't really her fault! Dumbledore had chosen to read Harry's name and not hers so in reality it was his fault and not hers! And also that Cedric was in the tournament, and how she was to rid herself of her ex friend Cho. Rumor was, that Cho, was dating Cedric, and Amunet glowed green with envy. A now brunette Summer sat around Hogwarts grounds Amunet and Odette sat with her, all trying to figure out a way for Amunet to get back at Cho.

"Why don't you just jinx her, do something really nasty to her like you guys did to that Beauxbatons girl" Odette suggested as Amunet looked off into the distance.

"Yea, then we can all have a tea party!" Summer smirked as Viktor Krum suddenly passed by them, followed by a crowd of swooning girls.

"Hello Summer" The deep Bulgarian accent called out. All three girls turned around to see Dietrich and some other guys from Durmstrang around him.

"Err, hi"

"Do you mind if we join you?" he asked as he motioned to himself and his friends

"No not at all!" Amunet and Odette both said as they looked up dreamingly at the guys. Dietrich smiled and sat next to Summer.

"This is Roderick," he motioned to the guy sitting next to Odette, "and that's Dorian" the guy sitting to Amunet suddenly grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a quick peck

"Pleasure to meet you" he said in his deep Bulgarian voice as Amunet looked at summer excitedly. Her face began to flush immensely.

"What are you three ladies doing in a beautiful day like this?" Roderick asked as he smiled a charming smile to Odette.

"O you know the usual, just" Odette let out a love struck sigh as Roderick took her hand and also gave it a quick peck.

"We were conversating about the upcoming task" Summer said coldly as she glared at the two swooning girls. 

"O yes, what do you think it will be?" Dietrich asked as he looked at Summer

"I honestly have no clue"

"Well, if you promise not to tell, " he looked around curiously

"Well?" she asked anxiously

"You have promised" he said with a grin

"I promise" Summer said as she rolled her eyes

"It involves dragons" he said a smirk appearing on his face

"Dragons!" Odette, Amunet and Summer all said in amazement. The three boys grinned amongst each other.

"O dear! How frightening!" Odette said as she held on to Roderick.

Summer scowled at her.

"Yes, mean, evil, murderous dragons!" Dorian said as Amunet held on to him.

"Hey Dorian"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a magnet on you?"

"…"

" Because it is attracting my buns of steal!" Amunet then jumped onto Dorian's lap

" Ok! I'm out of here! I cant possibly think with all this ogling going on!" Summer said disgustingly as she got up leaving the three boys and the two giggling girls behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on in Dumbeldore's office:

" I swear headmaster I don't know what it is, but she looks so familiar… almost too familiar"

"It is odd Severus, that I too would think that, if I am correct, I believe it really is her"

"But Head Master! How could it be her? If it truly was her wouldn't she have aged? We were only kids when I met her and look, she looks as if she is just another student, in fact she is a student"

"Severus, don't you forget she after all is a witch, and she could change her appearance at any given time she wants"

"I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for her hair, the brown hair, and her eyes…"

"Severus, you are starting to sound as if you were… madly.."

"O head master I am just saying, don't you think it is rather odd that she would have come back, should I confront her? Ask her? What if it isn't her"

"Well, I think we better wait, sometimes, things unravel themselves with time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Amunet" Summer said as she aparated behind Amunet, she let out a small squeak and turned around

"Summer, you scared me you big baboon! What do you want!"

"I just thought id come and tell you I figured out a way for you to rid yourself of Cho" An evil grin spread through Summer's face

"What!" Amunet then turned around her whole devoted attention was going towards Summer

"Well, I just thought that maybe you would make it look like an accident, instead of doing the obvious like little miss genius said over here"

"Well, what do you have planned?"

"Well, remember the dragons?"

Summer leaned in closer to Amunet and began to whisper in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The great day had finally arrived. The first task! Everyone sat in the stands, all awaiting for the tournament to begin. Amunet had asked Cho to sit with her, In the front of course, so that they could watch Cedric and Harry more clearly. So far everything seemed to be going as planned. Summer sat with Odette and Some of the Durmstrang boys, Dietrich close to her side.

"Look Cho! I made these specially for us!" Amunet then handed Cho a badge that read "Cedric and Harry Hogwarts Champs!" In bright red and yellow letters and held a picture of each boy smiling as it twisted from the name Cedric to Harry.

"Those are so cool!" Cho said as she pinned one on her shirt Amunet grinned to herself.

Her and Summer had stayed up all night trying to find a way to have the a dragon attracted to them, Surprisingly they found a weird spell hidden within one of Summer's old dark magic books and summoned the spell as much as they could. They didn't have time to test it but it was their only hope to rid themselves of Cho.

Summer sat excitedly looking around waiting to see who would be the first to go. Noticing the dragon close by, Amunet excused herself from Cho and quickly ran away towards Summer and the others. The announcer went off and out of the tent came Cedric. "Did you do it?" Summer asked Amunet curiously

"Yea, Now all she has to do is turn her badge on, hopefully she wont do it until later when the last one comes out"

Away from Cho the girls could see her cheering happily as Cedric grabbed onto the golden egg, for a moment they thought she would turn the badge on but to their surprise she held back. It wasn't until the end, when Harry came out that she decided to turn her badge on.

"So it begins" Amunet said wickedly as she grinned widely over at Cho.

Harry battled the dragon with great skill, He duck away from its fire a couple of times, when finally the dragons attention was taken back it looked dreadfully at Cho, it let out a horrible scream as Harry flew by it and then blew out its tremendous Fire, the crowd let out a gasp as screams filled the air. It seemed the Dragon had attacked the stands. The healers hurried towards the commotion. Summer and Amunet smiled wickedly as they saw a severely burned Cho taken off into the Hospital wing.

"Lets follow them" Summer said as she grabbed onto Amunet and diaparated. They were standing in the hospital wing waiting for the healers to come, but to their surprise they to had aparated inside the hospital wing and were already treating Cho.

"Great timing! If you would have brought her here a second later she would have been good as dead" They heard one of them say.

"What!" Amunet let out a shriek of pure anger. Summer diaparated just in time to not be noticed, she aparated in the Slytherin common room.

"Are you crazy!" She yelled at her sister "We could have been caught!"

"I know I know!" Amunet said hotly "It just makes me so mad!" she began to stomp her feet "Why does she always get away with everything! Ugh I hate her!"

"Calm down Amunet, We will find another way of getting back at her, now come on, we better get back before people start wondering, lets just hope the badge was burned away…"

"Yea, Amunet said coldly as she glared at the floor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tasks had come and gone, All 4 champions had come out successful, all being able to retrieved the golden egg. Cho was still in the Hospital wing but the doctors said that she would make a full recovery.

As the days continued to pass, The Yule ball was approaching, Amunet and Odette seemed to be going crazy over the idea of a dance, Amunet was eager for the day to come, Justin Finch Fletchly had asked her to the dance and she could not have been happier, unless that is, if Cedric would have asked her, but everyone knew that Cedric was to go to the ball with his girlfriend Cho. Odette was busy trying to figure out what to wear that would match Roderick's dress robes. It seems the two of them had become awfully close the past few months. Summer on the other hand didn't seem to care about the ball, but then again when did she even care for parties.

"Seriously Summer, You need to find yourself a nice suitable guy to go with, before all the good ones are gone!" Amunet said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I already told you, I'm not going to that stupid thing! It's a waste of time!"

"Come on Summer, you can have loads of fun! Why don't you ask Fred to take you? He seems to fancy you"

"Yea, or you can ask Dietrich" Odette said teasingly

"I already told you! I don't care to go! And now if you don't mind I'm going to go scheme! If you haven't noticed we have not pulled one single prank since this whole tournament thing!"

With that Summer diaparated from the room.

"What's up with her?" Odette asked curiously

"I don't know, maybe she didn't get enough sleep, she tends to get cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep."

Odette nodded and continued to look for something to match Roderick's robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a new day and Summer say around the library, doing some research. It was then that Draco Malfoy approached her.

"Hey Stormcrow!" His cocky voice called out. Summer looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, How about you get the great honor of going to the Yule ball.." At the sound of this Summer got up from her seat and began to walk away, "Where do you think your going"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I'm going to be late for class!"

"Well wait a second will you!" Summer turned and looked at him

"What!" She said impatiently

"Well, are you going to the ball with me or what?"

"Sorry, I have other things to do" She said hotly as turned around and began to walk away

"Well who the hell am I suppose to take?"

In that instant A 3rd yr Hufflepuff student passed by. Summer grabbed onto her arm and pushed her towards Draco

"Cami! Hi! You know Draco don't you! Yea do you want to go to the ball with him?" The Hufflepuff girl blushed, " Great!" Summer spoke before the girl could reply.

Cami looked over at Draco who was now holding onto her "Err, Hi" She smiled sheepishly and he smiled back.

Meanwhile Summer continued to walk away, She was sick and tired of everyone telling her about the Yule ball. It was a stupid idea why would anyone be so excited about going to a damn party anyways. It was then that it hit her, she had the perfect plan….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amunet sat around the courtyard, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Odette around her.

"So who are you taking to the ball Harry?" Odette asked him as she laid on the lawn.

"I don't know, I haven't got anyone to ask"

"You know! It wouldn't be so difficult to ask one of them if they didn't have to travel in packs!" Ron stated as a flock of Beauxbatons girls passed by.

"Well, some women find comfort in walking in groups" Hermione stated

"Why don't you ask Summer?" Amunet began "She doesn't have a date!"

"Bloody hell! Do you really think she would want to go with Harry?" Ron said

"Well, you never know until you try"

"Hum, I don't think that's a good idea Amunet, remember she isn't so thrilled about going to the ball" Odette answered reassuringly

"Nonsense! She is just upset because NOONE has asked her" Amunet said an evil grin spreading through her face.

"Amunet, I really don't think…"

"Blimey Harry! Than you should go for it!" Ron said before Odette could finish

"Do you really think she would go with me?"

"Look, Harry" Odette began only to be interrupted once again "Well, I would go with you myself if it wasn't for the fact that I had already been asked" Amunet said teasingly, Harry blushed a bit

"Alright, then I guess I would ask her today, after potions" Harry smiled to himself while Odette rolled her eyes.

"So, Mione, You're a girl, do you want to go to the ball?"

As soon as Ron made that statement Hermione blushed immensely and furiously walked away.

"Whets up with her?"

Everyone but Odette shrugged. She just looked at them as if they were morons. She slowly turned to her side where she noticed Pansy Parkinson standing by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What! What do you mean you already have a date!"

"I told you!" Draco shouted in pansy's face "I already have someone!"

Ron looked at Harry "Well there goes that idea"

"I cant believe this! Who am I suppose to go with then!"

Crabbe looked at her, a grin spread through his face

"I don't think so" she said coldly

Suddenly Lavender Brown walked by

Goyle looked at her, he too also smiling

"What are you insane! I would never sink that low! I'm not that desperate!"

Lavender stopped

"Hey Parkinson" she called out

"What!" Pansy asked hotly

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked at her wide eyed Malfoy was to busy looking over at Amunet, it seemed she had fallen over and could not get up.

"you know, just an idea"

"Well, I guess, I mean Since IM NOT LOVED! I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to the ball with you!" she shouted loud enough for Draco to hear her, but he was to busy looking at Amunet's polka dotted panties

"Really?" Lavender asked happily

"Yea why not, I mean, since IM NOT LOVED!" she shouted trying to get Draco's attention once again, she sighed

Lavender then grabbed a hold of Pansy's hand and they walked away.

Crabbe and Goyle looked over at what Draco was looking and decided that they would play their cards with Odette and Amunet.

"Alright! We can do this man! We are hot!" Crabbe said as she flexed his blubber

"Yea! We are the men!" Goyle said as she put the tip of his finger on his tongue then touched his bum "Szzzz! Sexy!"

"Alright! Lets do this!"

"Yea! Lets do this!"

Goyle and Crabbe walked over to Amunet and Odette, Pushing Ron and Harry to the side.

"Move along boys, its time for the real men to come and play"

Amunet who was still on the floor looked up confused.

"Hello ladies" Crabbe said as he shook his head from side to side, "How would you two ladies like it if me and my pumped up friend here" Goyle then began to flex his non existing muscles "Took, you two, to the Yule ball"

"Yea, You are the lucky winners, and your prize is, A date with the Crabbe mobile and the Goyle Maister!" Goyle said as he put his arm around Odette

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here you idiots! Your blocking the view!" Malfoy yelled as he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to move. The two boys looked around sheepishly

"Just hit us back with an answer" they managed to say as they quickly ran back to Malfoy's side. Amunet finally managed to roll over and looked at Odette curiously.

"Hmm that was weird" she said

Odette looked lost in thought then she finally spoke "I wonder if Susan Bones has a date?"

Amunet looked at her weird then turned to look into the distance "hmm"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the day of the Yule ball, and it seemed that everyone had gathered around for the festivities. Amunet had entered the hall with a huge puffy pink gown. As Justin Wore his black robes.

Odette had found a hideous dress the color of dark wine. It was long and Puffy, with a wire circle around the end to make it puff out some more, as if the crinoline wasn't enough. It had huge red bows that hung in between the swirls of white lace. She also wore a red bonnet with white lace on her head. And held onto a matching parasol. If no one had seen her with Roderick they would have though she was there with Ron. It seemed as if they had a contest to who would wear the oldest robes. 

Draco and Camille showed up, looking like opposites. Draco in his black robes, and Cami in her Soft yellow dress.

Lavender and Pansy looked beautiful both wearing long gowns of the same material and style just different colors.

While Crabbe and Goyle to no ones surprise had showed up with no date, they thought they would play it cool, and just be there to enjoy as many girls as possible.

Odette and Amunet walked in side to side. Both boys looked at them curiously. It seemed the girls were fighting for the title of puffiest dress, Odette by far on the lead.

"My family is from the south" she said softly to Roderick as she threw her parasol over her shoulder. "Its tradition to wear these kinds of things"

"You looked great Amunet" Justin said as he tried to get close to Amunet but couldn't for her dress was by far too puffy for him to even wrap his arm around her.

"Thank you" She began to giggle as rosy color spread through her cheeks. The boys had found a seat and soon left their ladies to go get some refreshments, as Odette and Amunet stood around, They couldn't possibly sit without showing their knickers to anyone, they noticed the dark figure of professor Snape.

"Look!" Odette said to Amunet as she nudged her in the ribs and pointed towards the staircase.

"IS THAT PROFESSOR SNAPE WITH MY SISTER!" Amunet yelled out and almost immediately everyone turned around.

Amunet, Odette and almost everyone at the party looked at the staircase opened mouthed as Summer made her way down the steps with Professor Snape.

"I cant believe this!"

It seemed he was wearing his best robes, black of course, and his greasy hair had been washed and combed back neatly.

The two looked as if they had just fallen off of a Chinese fairy tale, As for everything Snape had was black and everything Summer had was white.

She wore a sleek mermaid style dress, the color of snow. A diamond necklace hung around her neck, her dark hair now curled upon her shoulders. She looked around nervously.

"I didn't expect that many people to be here"

"Don't think to much of this Stormcrow I am doing this entirely on my masters orders" Snape growled under his breath

"O come on Severus! Have a little fun!" She said as she smiled happily "You know you were dying to come to the ball with me, just admit it" she said as she waved around mockingly.

"Lets make this clear, Stormcrow, I don't wish to be here, and therefore do not expect me to do anything fun"

It seemed as if everyone else had forgotten about the ball, just the fact that Professor Snape was there with a girl, it didn't matter that she was a student, just the fact that she was a girl had them in shock. As soon as they made their way to the dance floor professor Dumbledore called out. It was now time to start the dance.

As the music played the champions made their way to the dance floor one by one they began to twirl around and dance, then they were joined in my Mcgonagol and Dumbledore, Summer tugged onto Snape's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I thought I said" Snape stopped as he picked Summer up and spin her around in the air "That I would not do anything fun!"

"Hey your dancing aren't you!" Summer said teasingly as they spun around again "You know Severus"

"Professor"

"Right, Severus, your not a bad dancer!"

Snape glared at Summer as she smiled sweetly and yet evil like at him. He couldn't help it, she looked so much like someone he knew, but how could it be? He had known this person years and years ago, he was only a student himself when he met her, how could this be so? Snape was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of loud music playing. It seemed as if the weird sisters had begun playing and Summer had booty bumped Snape.

"Come on Severus! Have a little fun" she said as she waved her arms in the air and began to dance like mad.

Meanwhile, not so far away. Crabbe and Goyle stood around the refreshment table. The looked around at the different girls around them.

Unexpectedly Susan bones approached the table, she walked in between then and grabbed a drink. Suddenly before she could say anything Crabbe and Goyle began to dance pushing her in-between them both, Night at the Roxbury style! (god I love that movie!) She began to shriek and cry out as she made her way from in between them. They smiled at each other and began to walk towards the dance floor.

"Yup!"

"Yup!"

"Were hot!"

"Damn right!"

They then walked to the side of Odette and Amunet and began to push them closer together as they danced for them. Odette grabbed her Parasol and began to beat Crabbe with it while Amunet began to fight her way out.

The rest of the night went by pretty quick. With Hermione and Ron getting into an argument as usual. Severus and Summer had left the building, god knows why. Amunet and Odette enjoyed the rest of their evening in the arms of their loved ones. And amusingly enough, Crabbe and Goyle had found some partners that were as desperately as they were, it seemed that Clarissa and her friend Trishelle had been left dateless and were desperate enough to share the rest of their evening with them two.

We cant forget about Lavender and Pansy, who made it clear that night that, as Pansy said:

"Since IM NOT LOVED, I guess ill just be a lesbian! I mean Since IM NOT LOVED!" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! That's it! That's the end of chapter two! Sorry it took me so long to post I've just been super busy! Also! I'm sorry I really didn't go into detail with the Yule ball I really wish I would have but you know, time flies…. Maybe I can make the girls have another Yule ball later on… hehe… hint hint! I hope you guys got some of my clues I left through out this chapter they will tell you more on what is up to come! Alright well I'm off for now! So peace out! O and btw! Thanks so much lovinlif3 for your reviews! And Teresa! You are the bomb! Yeaia! lol 


	13. I HAVE RETURNED!

IM BACK! Did you hippogriffs miss me? Well Im glad and be prepared because i have a whole lot more of adventures planned for the girls! So get ready because here we go again! The end of yr Four is up next! 


	14. Mmmm I love Candy canes!

Yes!! The rumors were true! I have returned with much more madness for your eager little eyes!!! Actually me and Banana have been thinking about creating a video sort of thing… (sort of like the potter puppet pals! NEIL!! I LOVE YOU!!! MARRY ME!!!!!!!!) ….. Ahem, so yes Me and Banana came up with the great idea of making it sort of like an animation/cartoon dealio!!! But anyways… On to the story!! I think I made you guys wait long enough:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer sat in the library going over her transfiguartion notes. She was looking for a way to shift her body without having to use polyjuice potion. She wanted to pull some more pranks but remain incognito and she hated the taste of polyjuice potion so she wanted to see if there will be any other way to do so.

As Summer sat around reading her notes a most disturbed Amunet ran towards into her. Causing Summer and the chair she was sitting on to fall down onto the ground.

"Och Amunet you idiot!!!" Summer yelled out as students began to turn their heads to see what had happened.

"Shh shh!!" Amunet said eagerly as she shoved her hand onto Summer's face.

"Bloody hell! What do you think your doing!" Summer said as she got up from the floor and picked up her chair.

"Shh…. Summer listen to me!! I need to tell you something!!!"

"What?" Summer snapped furiously as she began to pick up her notes.

Amunet kneeled down next to her.

"Look…" She said softly as she showed Summer an article within a magazine.

"What's that?" Summer said as she began to get up only to be pulled back down.

"Stay low!!!" Amunet whispered harshly as she pointed to the name at the end of the article " I'm looking for extra help with my potions.. Blah blah blah….. Looking for a handsome man with long dark hair… blah blah blah…. Please contact me… yours truly H. Granger?" Who the hell is that?" Summer questioned Amunet

"Hermione Granger you idiot!"

Summer looked at her puzzled

"Why the hell do I want to see Hermione's news article?!?!?!" Summer replied furiously only to be hushed again by Amunet.

"Look at the magazine"

"Playwitch?!?!?! What the hell is that?" Amunet then showed Summer the front cover. "YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!" Summer muttered disgusted as she quickly got up

Amunet pulled her back down

"Don't you see!!! Hermione subscribes to Playwitch!!!" Amunet said eagerly as a wicked grin spread through her face. Summer began to grin too.

"Ooooo…. So Little Ms. Granger likes big men with men size toys aye…" her grinned widened.

"Exactly" Amunet said mischievously

"Wait a minute… Why the hell do you have that magazine?"

Amunet looked nervously at her sister "why… err.. .well… That is not important!" She said quickly "What is important is that Hermione!!! Reads it!"

"Yes!" Summer said as Amunet threw her off topic once again

Amunet nodded approvingly

(P.S. if you havent googled the site yet? Go for it! Just make sure you are OVER 18!!!!!! If your not, get out of there you little perv)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a new day. Summer had been able to get that Playwitch magazine from Amunet and had gone over some of the articles, Trying to stay away from the pictures of course! When she had come across a most disturbing image…. An image… of one of her favorite professors. (Hey I said tried! ;) )

She snickered to herself as she held the rolled up magazine on her hand behind her back. She cooly walked around the halls in the dungeons making her way towards the potions classroom. She let herself in and strutted across the room towards the potions masters desk.

The dark eyes glared up from behind the dark velvet curtains that was his hair.

"What do you want, Stormcrow?" He hissed as he continued to glare.

"Professor, Uhm I was just wondering. You know, Uhm this is rather akward.."

"Get out, You are honestly wasting my time"

"But professor! I!"

"Scadoodle! Quickly get out!"

"But sir! I just wanted your autograph" At this moment Summer threw the magazine on top of the desk. As it quickly unrolled Snape's eyes widened. Summer grinned a delightful grin as the potions master quickly picked up the magazine.

"Stormcrow! Do you know this is against Hogwarts rules! Im going to have to report this to the headmaster! " He answered as she began to scan the front page.

Summer quickly took the magazine from his hands and opened it up to the centerfold. Holding the magazine in one hand and letting the rest of the pages to fall out like an accordion. It was then, that Severus' eyes began to bulge out.

The magazine held the image of a very naked Snape… Standing sexually against a stone wall, a Santa hat sitting upon his head and a ribbon tied around his, uhm, his candy cane to say it nicely….. (I'm sorry I'm so graphic I just thought the ladies would appreciate that! And to all my Male readers!!!! IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I couldn't resist myself:P )

He was speechless.

Amunet stepped in the room.

"Summer what did you do with my Play… Why hello professor…." Amunet growled as she began to curl her hair with her finger.

Snape snapped his head so fast you would think he would have snapped his neck. Odette quickly joined the party.

"Hey Amunet do you…. O wow…. Nice candy cane!"

Summer had a look of pure satisfaction on her face.

"Give me that!" Snape said coming back to his senses and snapping the magazine out of her hand

"Hey! Be gentle! That's mine!" Amunet said softly once again as she leaned over the desk and took it from his hands.

"You know professor," Odette exclaimed "I originally came here to ask if you could help me with some extra lessons after class" she whispered as she too leaned over the desk.

At this point professor Snape stood up.

"O yes Professor, The Stormcrow's know" Summer hissed as she grinned

Snape looked at them in pure shock, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Amunet and Odette giggled to themselves

"So what do you want" Snape said "An Outstanding in your Exams? Do you want me to pass you in potions?!?! What is it! Tell me what do you want!" Severus exclaimed as he was outraged.

"Hmm, that sounds nice but no, We don't want anything from you" Summer replied cooly

"What!!" Both Odette and Amunet replied

"No, all I want.. Is…." Summer then leaned in and whispered into Snape's ear. He looked curiously at Summer

"Is that it Stormcrow?" He said as he raised a brow and a grin spread through his face

"Yes, that is all" Summer smiled wickedly

"What!?"

"What is going on!"

Snape looked over at Summer and extended his hand

Summer shook it.

"Wait!!" Amunet yelled out "What!? I want to know!"

Odette too looked around in confusion.

At that moment Snape conjured a spell that caused Amunet and Odette to diaparate from the room. Leaving him and Summer alone to begin whatever it was she had whispered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell!?!?!" Odette said as she appeared "Oof!" Escaped her lips as Amunet fell on top of her.

"Ow!" Amunet cried out as she began to get up.

"That is so unfair!! She wouldn't have known Snape was even in that stupid magazine if it wasn't for me!!!! Now she wont even share the profit!" a very upset and now standing Amunet cried out as she angrily stomped on the floor.

"So why do you have that magazine anyways?" Odette asked curiously

"ugh… er… Hermione Subscribes to it!" Amunet yelled out as she quickly ran away.

Odette stood there and began to stroke her chin "Hmm.. You don't say…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the day of the second task and everyone was standing around a huge launch pad that was set up for the judges to be at. It seemed that everyone was there, well everyone except Dumbeldore.

Night prior to second task

Dumbledore was walking along the cool walls of the dungeon. He very much enjoyed the feeling of the cool walls. And unknowingly leaned his head against what he though was a wall… In reality it was the door to Snape's sleeping chambers.

Summer had just finished doing whatever it was she had whispered into Snape's ear (Im not telling your, going to have to read on to find out! XD ) She quickly opened the door and bang. Down went Dumbledore. She hit him so hard he became unconscious. She looked down at Dumbledore and a grin spread through her face.

End flashback

Everyone stood around waiting for the cannon to go out. Summer stood at the top of the platform, Amunet at her side.

"Wow its chilly isn't it?" Amunet said as she wrapped her arms around herself

"Yea" Summer replied cooly

"yup! Only an idiot would think about streaking right now"

"Yup" Summer replied. At that moment Amunet began to take off her clothes

"What the hell are you doing!" Summer replied as she jumped back, The cannon went off.

"I lost a bet, So now I have to go streaking!" Amunet said as she took off her tie. A splash was heard.

"Amunet! Quit that put your clothes back on!" Summer continued as she began fighting with her sister trying to keep her from taking off her clothes.

"Look I lost a bet there is nothing I can do!" Amunet replied as she pushed her sister off, she then quickly took of her clothes and began to run back and forth in front of Summer. Summer quickly took a pan from out of nowhere (You guessed it cartoon like!) And Hit Amunet on the back of the head. Causing a very naked Amunet to fall off the platform into a perfect belly flop to the lake. (YEAIA!!! BELLYFLOP NUMBER DOS!!! That's two for all of you non Spanish speakers! XD)  
Everyone looked over as they saw an exposed rear end flop into the dark lake.

Meanwhile, somewhere within the lake.

Harry looked around through what seemed to be really long sea weed. He looked to his side and noticed fleur swimming along as well. He quickly saw through and noticed 6 people floating around A knot of seaweed tied around their ankles. There, floated Ron, Hermione, Cho, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, an upside down Dumbledore with a smile upon his face, some of the see weed seemed to have tied around his hat, and a naked Amunet, Harry floated there for a while thinking about who he should save, He instinctively went for Amunet, After all, she was a very naked female and who doesn't like naked females. He stood there thinking

"Ron, Naked Amunet, Dumbledore" he continued to think "Ron, naked Amunet, Dumbledore, Ron Naked Amunet, Dumbledore"

He decided Ron was out, He wasn't good for anything anyways.

"Naked Amunet, Dumbledore, Naked Amunet Dumbledore"

Suddenly Both Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum came by and swam off with the Naked Amunet.

"Well, I guess its Dumbledore" Harry said to himself as he took out his wand and made the seaweed off of Dumbledore's hat come off.

Meanwhile back above sea level or should I say "lake" level.

Cedric and Krum surfaced with Amunet in their arms.

"And it seems that Both Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory have surface with, what's that! Is that Amunet Stormcrow! and Merlin! She is naked!" the announcer called out as Amunet blushed immensly and glared up at the crowd.

Summer stood there leaning against the rail, grinning down at Amunet she hid the pan behind her back and pretended to whistle.

Harry then surfaced with professor Dumbledore

"And it seems that Harry potter has surfaced with.. Is that professor Dumbledore?!?!"

They were quickly brought up to the platform

"Why hello Harry!" Dumbledore said as he looked over at Harry. "Why am I all wet? O hello Amunet, Go put some clothes on dear! 15 points from Ravenclaw!" 

Amunet blushed inmensly and wrapped her towel tightly around herself.

Summer began to laugh Hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright everyone!!! That's it for part two!!!! XD! Great isn't it? I wrote it all tonight lol well.. This morning… yes it is 5:48 am and I am still up, Yes I am an insomniac but its ok don't worry ill be fine! The more I stay up the more fics you will get:D lol so yea anyways keep tuning in Im currently writing fifth year. I don't think Im going to go into much detail with the 3rd task (If I even write about it at all) But do expect the D.E. Gathering! And yes you guessed it! Our favorite Sexy haired god is coming back! That's right, Tom Riddle! Lol Im jk he doesn't have any hair! XP But luscious Lucius does! Also expect some time traveling but Oops! I don't want to give it away so stay tuned!! I promise I will have more! XD 


	15. DE Stands for Devilishly Evil!

Alright!! Here it is! The final chapter to fourth year! Actually… Why don't we call this the beginning of fifth year? Yea I am leaning more towards that! The beginning of Fifth year! Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed my last story! Cami you rock!!! Weird kitten! You rock too!!!! And if I didn't get your name… its because you reviewed to late!!! Lol I'm jk Ill change this… eventually…. Anyways like I had promised in the summary of my book… Harry potter has a secret death eater fan club…. Try and guess who is president? Lol o well!! Here it is! The beginning of a whole new journey!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This takes place about 4 hours after Voldie was brought back to life.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood as a circle of death eaters began to form. Everyone was anxious, very anxious indeed, to see the great dark lord return. Everyone except Summer, she was infuriated.

"Was I the only one that got an invite saying that there would be punch and cookies?" She yelled as all the death eaters looked around "Well?"

"Mine said that we would be getting punch and cookies too!" Someone called out from within the circle

"Yea! Mine did too"

Suddenly all the death eaters started talking amongst themselves rambling on about how they wanted their punch and cookies, and how it wasn't the first time Voldemort had lied.

"Look what you did Summer! Now everyone is against my Tommy-kins !

Suddenly with a flick of a mind trick smoke appeared and out desended, the great, he who must not be named.

The room fell silent.

"What the hell is that!" Voldie was outraged. Where his Gothic medieval throne was suppose to be instead stood a metal folding chair. It seemed that someone had tried to decorate it for they added a paper signed that said Master with the "R" written backwards. There was also little jewels glued on all around the chair. (You know the cheap kind you can buy at walmart for like a dollar)

"Its your chair master" Lucius exclaimed as he bowed down in front of him.

"A folding chair?" Voldemort exclaimed outraged

"we ordered your chair months ago but it seems as if, it was lost during delivery" Severus exclaimed as he too walked over to the dark lord and bowed in front of him.

FLASHBACK Harry potter is sitting in his room at pivet drive when suddenly the doorbell rings. He walks out and opens the door and notices a big huge medieval chair standing there, on it some roses and a card that read.

To Mr. Potter, From the D.E. Your number one fans!

END FLASHBACK

"I see," Voldie said as he rubbed his head "Well couldn't you have just given me one of yours Lucius? I mean you do have plenty to go around"

Lucius jumped back in shock at the thought of having to redecorate because the dark lord wanted one of "his" chairs. "Im sorry master" He said "But it seemed that my house is uhm, infested with termites and uhm Most of my furniture Is uhm, dead"

Voldemort stared deep into Lucius eyes and was about to speak when Summer interrupted him.

"Hey you! Tom!"

Voldemort snapped his head to her direction "How dare you interrupt the dark lord when he is about to speak!"

" Hey hey no need to get your panties all in a bundle I just wanted to ask you something"

"Absolutely NO! And how dare you!!!! Do not call me that insignificant muggle name, Tom, I am know known as, Lord Voldemort!" He said with a malevolus laugh, suddenly all the death eaters began to laugh as well.

"yea yea yea, just riddle me this" The dark lords eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his sockets.

"O look look there is the vain!! I think it might explode this time!" Odette said as she pointed towards the dark lords forehead.

"When did you get here?" Amunet questioned

"Just right now"

"Why is there no punch and cookies! I was told there would be punch and cookies"  
The other death eaters began to look around curiously

"It says right here!" Summer then pulled her invitation, It was really crafty made out of pink construction paper with the same jewels that had been glued onto Voldie's throne glued onto the construction paper, "See right here!" She pointed to a small written sentence "There will be punch and cookies!" she read out loud.

"Yea mine said that too!!" The same death eater from before yelled out and was soon followed by others.

"SILENCE!!!" The room fell quiet once again

"How come I didn't get an invitation!" A very upset Voldemort cried out as he plopped down on his chair.

Everyone exchanged looks

"I believe master, that, well, you called us all, using the dark mark" Severus said as he moved in closer to the dark lord "So, as for why Stormcrow got an invitation, I have no clue, she should have been called upon here via her magical design"

"My what?!" Summer asked

"Your magical design" Snape replied cooly

"Ugh, what the hell is a magical design!"

"The dark mark" Snape said furiously

"Err the what?"

"Your tattoo you idiot!" Snape snarled

"O!! Ok, yea uhm, it was not working properly…. So I went to a muggle doctor and had it removed"

Everyone looked over at her shocked.

"WHAT!?!?!" Voldemort cried out. As he stood up a couple of the jewels flew off. "You mean to tell me that you let muggles see our dark mark?"

"Ugh yea that's what I said, did I stutter?" she said as she bobbed her head from side to side

"Aveda ke.."

"WAIT!"

"what?"

Summer then diaparated

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the dark lord was furious!

Summer then aparated back in the room with black oily hair draped across her face.

"I am Snape, the potions master" Summer said in a Snape like tone of voice.

Some of the DE's began to laugh

"Severus? There is two of you?" The dark lord was confused

"No master, That is just Stormcrow" Snape said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her from the collar of her robes.

"Ooooo Severus!!! I like it when you touch me like that" Summer continued to speak in the Snape like voice.

He lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to go get a ribbon? We can put it around your candy cane"

"Shut up!" Snape snarled as he let go of Summer.

Everyone except Lucius Malfoy looked at them in confusion. Amunet and Odette had burst out into laughter.

"Yes, Well, Uhm Aveda"

"Wait!" "Im not falling for it this time!!!" Voldemort yelled

"No master wait" Snape interrupted

"If you kill her, Dumbledore will have suspicions as to why I didn't save her and my cover will be blown up. Just let her live for a couple more years, months, hopefully days and then when Dumbledore is dead, you can kill her"

Summer was shocked

"Wait! So why are you guys trying to kill me? I almost got rid of Dumbledore for you guys! I could kill Harry potter if I so desired!" A small "No" was heard from within the crowd. Everyone turned their head.

There stood Barty Crouch Jr. "I like him, he is a good quidditch player" Some of the death eaters nodded in agreement

"Yea! And he is one heck of a hotty!" Amunet yelled out, surprisingly some of the death eaters agreed with her.

"Hold on!!" Voldemort yelled out "I though we all hated Harry potter! Why are we all trying to defend him"

"Well, Why not? You should always ask yourself that Tommy, instead of why? Ask yourself why not!" Amunet said as some of the death eaters nodded in agreement

"HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he said outrageously "THAT'S WHY NOT!"

"Well if I am correct, and I always am" Odette began "You are the one who is trying to kill him, he would have never come after you if you would have just left him alone, BUT NO! There you are like an idiot going after him every year, every damn year Voldemort! Give it a break! Maybe then he wouldn't try to kill you!"

"Yea and have you noticed…. All of you plans fail when you involve him" Summer answered in return

"Yea!" Some of the death eaters echoed

"I vote that Harry potter should live! Anyone in favor of that movement say AYE"  
"AYE!"

"AYE"

"AYE"

"AYE!"

"AYE!"

(Ok you guys get the point lol)

Voldemort was stunned

"So, your telling me, that, I need to stop, hunting Harry Potter?" He replied confused

"Uhm I don't see how we could have made it more obvious but if your frail little mind needs me to repeat then…" Summer then leaned over and yelled into the dark lords pointy ears (does he even have any ears?) "STOP TRYING TO KILL HARRY POTTER!!"

Shockingly the dark lord did not jump back or anything he just stood there, silent.

"Then, what am I going to do…. With my time….." He asked himself silently

"Well, you can always take up a hobby!" Amunet said as she wrapped her arms around him

"Or you can read a book! May I suggest Harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban by J.K. Rowling" Odette smiled happily, Voldemort glared at her. "Ok, Maybe not"

"All we are saying is that, well, every time you involve Harry Potter in your evil schemes, you fail. So maybe, We can try a new approach! Like, not involving Harry Potter!" Summer said as she pulled Amunet away from him it seemed she had wrapped her arms around him so tightly that the powder white dark lord was now turning purple.

"And may I suggest master, Using them 2 as your spies within Hogwarts as well, it seems that they can do anything they please, even If it involves teachers" Snape glared at Amunet and Summer. "For some reason, Dumbledore has the same soft spot that he holds for Potter on them as well"

Summer and Amunet grinned.

"What can I say! I'm just so innocent and sweet" Summer smiled wickedly

"Yes… I guess I could… THEN I CAN KILL HARRY POTTER!"

"NO!" they all yelled at the dark lord

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the next chapter is a heck of a lot of stuff so be prepared to read…. Its going to be a long one…… XD!!!!! I hope… Once again thanks to Cami a.k.a. lovinlif3 and to weird kitten for the reviews! I will also like to thank Kurt Cobain! He is my hero! NEIL!!! I LOVE YOU !!!! MARRY ME!!!!! XD and also… the truth behind the name… the death eaters…. Who don't eat death… but they like to pretend like they do…. 


	16. Lets do the TIME WARP again!

Yay! Here we go again! On to chapter 2 of yr 5! I know I didn't get a very good start with the whole year thing but a D.E. Meeting was much needed! And I mean come on! Who didn't want to see Voldie once again:D XD! Alright so as everyone knows, Umbridge is part of year 5 unfortunately I really hate her character so I came up with an ingenious plan on how to get the Stormcrow's out of her way! Get ready this is a long one! XD 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly headmaster I don't think anyone will be safe with those two around, Like I said You know who has his eye on them.. It just wouldn't be safe to have them around Hogwarts" Snape said calmly as Dumbledore paced around his office "And its defiantly not safe having them around Dolores either" He added

"Yes it surely isn't safe, she might discover the truth behind them" Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"The truth?" Snape questioned

"Yes, Severus, The truth. You know what I am speaking of, think back to your days as a student"

"But headmaster, How is that possible" Snape had a look of pure shock spread through his face

"They are not human Severus, you must remember that anything is possible in the wizarding world"

"So you mean to tell me…"

"Yes Severus, as of tomorrow morning Amunet and Summer Stormcrow will be part of your class, not classroom"

"But head master, that means that"

"Yes Severus, she is indeed Honey"

Snape looked off into the distance, his eyes filled with sorrow and remorse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, I hate that woman! Honestly Summer we have to do something to get rid of her!" Amunet said as she plopped down next to the whomping willow.

"Imobulous!" Summer chanted as the whomping willow was about to strike Amunet.

"Ugh I just don't even know what to do!" Amunet expressed outraged. "I wish there was a way I could get away from having to take her class, she is just so annoying!" She then leaned on the trunk of the willow "Hey look… The whomping willow looks as if it has been severely burned… Maybe that is why its always so angry and outraged"

Summer leaned in closer and looked.

"Stormcrow's! Please come with me, The head master would like to have a word with you" Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to the two girls.

"What now" Summer sighed to herself as she slowly got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbeldore's office.

"Amunet, Summer, I have called both of you hear today to inform you, that as of this moment, you will no longer be students here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"WHAT!" Both Amunet and Summer shouted out in disbelief

"I am sorry girls, but it is just not safe for you hear anymore" Dumbeldore said as he fixed his glasses

"Dumbeldore, Please! You cant do this! You know we have no place to go" Summer said as she looked at him and then her sister in disbelief

"On the contrary Ms. Stormcrow, I have arranged for you to stay with a close friend of mine in his school, And by close, I mean real close" The girls noticed a quick sparkle shining through Dumbeldore's eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?" Summer questioned

"Well," Dumbeldore pulled out a gold locket from his pocket "You two will be using this" He said as he showed them the locket.

"A time turner" Amunet whispered in amusement

FLASHBACK Christmas break during their 3rd year

"But Summer, what if she wakes up? Not only will she be mad, but we would be in so much trouble!" Amunet whispered into Summer's ear as they continued to look through Hermione's things

"Listen I don't care if she does or not! I need to find that damn time turner!" Summer replied as she continued to dig through her things.

The girls continued to look for what seemed like hours

"God I'm never going to find that damn thing! Damn you Hermione!" Summer said as she brought out her wand "Incendio!" She yelled out, Suddenly Hermione's hair was on fire.

"Accio Mud!" Amunet yelled out as a lot of mud fell onto Hermione's bed.

"That's not good…" Summer grabbed onto Amunet and diaparated from the room.

"Wow that was a close one!" Amunet said as they sat within the Ravenclaw common room

"Err… that was not good at all…"

"What do you mean summer?"

"You threw mud on Hermione"

"So?"

"Muddblood………."

"O………….."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why yes my dear, how do you know about it?" Dumbeldore questioned

"Ugh, eh…. Hermione reads Playwitch!" She answered quickly, Summer raised her hand to her head.

Dumbeldore looked at her, a confused expression ran through his face "Well, yes, I'm sure she does. Now on with this, as you might have guessed the ministry has sent Dolores Umbridge to the school to keep and "eye" on the school and what I do, therefore it is no longer safe for you two to be here. That is why I am sending you, to 1954, not to be confused with 1974 those were much too troubled times, but 1954"

Summer and Amunet looked at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Now, I have written myself a letter, as you might have guessed I am headmaster at Hogwarts, actually it would have been my first year as headmaster, now quickly! Take this time turner and make sure you go somewhere where no one can see you actually, you can do it in here if you'd like so that you will arrive in my office, I have already sent the letter myself and I have warned my past self about you two, make sure though that you go to the year 54 not to be confused with 74 alright!" Dumbeldore then wrapped the chain of the time turner around Amunet and Summer.

"Have fun" He said as he walked out of the office.

"Ugh, what is going on?" Summer said as Amunet took a hold of the locket.

"Were going to 1974" she said cheerfully

"Wait, Amunet!" Summer was too late Amunet had already turned the clock and they were on their way to 1974.

Does the time warp

"Ah! Hello ladies, I have been expecting you" A much younger Dumbledore said as he stood up from behind his desk "Actually I've been waiting for about 20 years…" He said as he walked over and shook both Amunet and Summers hand.

Summer stood there shocked.

The Stormcrow's were now standing in Dumbledore's office. It looked exactly the same except for the fact that the sunlight outside was starting to set.

"Now if you would kindly follow me, I shall show you your dormitories"

"Ugh, wait a minute what!" Summer said as she stood there in shock "What just happened!"

"Why you traveled in time darling" Dumbeldore said as he took a good look at them "My my, were going to have to change those uniforms… " With a quick flick of his wand Summer's Slytherin uniform and Amunet's Ravenclaw uniform were turned both into Gryffindor robes

"What? O no! I am not Gryffindor! You must be mistaken! I am a proud Slytherin!" Summer barked as she began to pull on her robes.

"Now now, no need to be angry. On my letter I specifically told myself that you would be Gryffindor's. Now shall we sit down maybe I can explain it better" Dumbeldore said as he motioned for the girls to sit.

Amunet and Summer took a seat.

"I think I understand what is going on here" Amunet said cheerfully "Using the time turner we were able to travel back in time, therefore, we are now in the year 1974"

"Very good Mrs. Stormcrow! There is no doubt on why you are in Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore said proudly "If it wasn't for my letter I would have let you stay in there, but I specifically mentioned I should put you both in Gryffindor"

"Ok, so you wrote yourself a letter telling yourself that we would be coming?" Summer asked confused once again

"Yes indeed I did"

"So why couldn't you tell us this before we left?"

"He did" Amunet responded

"Ugh, Ok yea I'm still confused"

"Do not worry Ms. Stormcrow, I'm sure you will find your stay here at Hogwarts very pleasant. If you have any problems or concerns feel free to come into my office whenever you wish, the password is pumpkin pastries" he said with a smile "Now if I were you, I would change my name, coming from the future and into the past is not very wise, I'm sure I had a very good reason to send you both here"

"Oooo Yay! We get to be all incognito!" Amunet replied cheerfully

"Now if you don't mind, I'm sure you know where the transfiguration class room is at, Make yourself at home and walk your way there. Do not worry I'm sure Hogwarts is still the same from what you remember" With that said Dumbledore walked them out of his office and onto the halls of the school.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Summer questioned as soon as Dumbledore was out of sight.

"Hmm… what about Windsong? I like that name, or liberty"

"What the hell are you talking about" Summer questioned Amunet

"Our new names! Remember what Dumbledore said we have to be incognito!" Amunet then began to wave her arms in a circular motion around her face (think of it as washing windows XP)

"Ugh, right"

"Call me Baby! Baby Windsong Liberty! That sounds 1974-ish" Amunet said with a smile "And you can be… ugh Honey Starshine Lullaby!"

"You are insane!" Summer said as she started walking towards the courtyard.

There she noticed a bunch of people laying around, some where in Hogwarts uniforms some where not. It looked exactly like the Hogwarts they knew except for the fact that many male students had shaggy long hair and most girls had the bob cut hair style, while others had long straight hair. They had gone back in time…. To the hippy era

DUN DUN DUN!

"O my Merlin…. What on earth happened" Summer stood there in shock

"I told you silly were in 1974!" Amunet said smiling as she walked out to the courtyard and gave Summer a peace sign.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick tour of Gryffindor tower. Summer decided it was time for her to settle down and rest. It was now dinner time and she was not hungry at all. After everything that happened that day she just need to rest. The Gryffindor common room was much more different than the Slytherin or Ravenclaw common room. It had huge windows and a beautiful view, unlike the dungeons who barely had any windows at all. The two staircases that led to the separate dormitories split around a group of tables. During her trip up the stairs she remembered that neither her or Amunet brought any of their stuff with them. She quickly ran up the stairs and upon arrival she noticed two huge trunks filled with Books that they would need for that year and brand new cauldrons plus some regular clothes for them to wear. Sticking out from one of the cauldrons was a note. It read,

Dear Ms. Stormcrow,

It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry feel free to use as many of the items, and take as much gold as you need from this trunk. If you are to need anything else feel free to ask.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

She quickly let the note drop to the ground and plumped herself onto her bed. She was so exhausted that she didn't even have the energy to go through the things. All she wanted to do, was sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a brand new day, Summer slowly opened her eyes, she figured it was all a bad dream, a really bad dream and was about to get up to tell Amunet when she noticed the crimson colored drapes around her canopy.

"No…" She said softly to herself as she closed her eyes and turned on her bed. "why! Why does this always happen to me" she said as she put the pillow over her head. It was then she started hearing giggling. She raised her head up.

"Shh shhh your going to wake her up!" Amunet's voice said as she continued to giggle, she then heard a bubbly noise, the noise you make when you blow through a straw onto your drink, and she quickly rose up from bed.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she pulled the drapes apart and noticed Amunet Accompanied by another fellow Gryffindor, they were both sitting around a huge huka which happened to be blowing bubbles all around the room. (yup just like the one from the Sims!)

Amunet began giggling uncontrollably and so did the other girl.

"Honey! Your awake!" Amunet said as she continued to giggle

"Ugh, yea" Summer said as she stared at Amunet. She had completely changed her hair, it went from being its dark honey blonde to a medium brown shade, it was now short and feathered she wore purple tinted circle glasses and a peace tie dye patch over her Hogwarts one.

"Honey meet Chrissie, she is our roomie!" Amunet said cheerfully

"Care to join us?" Chrissie said as she pulled out another mouth piece.

"Ohm.."

"Come on! Have a little fun!" Amunet said as she pulled Summer down to the ground and placed the mouthpiece in her mouth.

"Yea! Baby knows how to party!" Chrissie said as she continued to giggle, making more and more bubbles

"Oooo! This tastes like watermelon!" Summer said cheerfully as she continued to inhale

Soon all three girls began to giggle uncontrollably as the room was filled with bubbles.

The continued to do this for about the next hour or so, totally missing breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This is where I start .using their new names! Just remember Honey Summer, Baby Amunet)

"Honestly Honey, you should change your hair, its not very 70's like" Baby said as she pulled out her wand

"No!" Honey screamed as she put her hands over her head "I like my hair, I don't want to change it"

"O come on it's a quick spell, you can bring it back if you like, I just think you would look better with it short and blonde! Like Mrs. Brady!" Baby said cheerfully

"But…. Hmm.. That would look cute!" Honey said cheerfully as she let go of her head "I guess I could give it a try"

"Sunshine Meadow!" Baby said with a quick flick to her wand and Honey's hair suddenly turned platinum blonde

"Oooo, Nice"

"Cortazio!" Baby exclaimed as Honey's hair was neatly cut off into a bob hair do. "There you go! All nice and 70's ish"

Honey smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Very nice! I love it!"

"Good, now lets go were going to be late for class!" Baby exclaimed as she put her tinted glasses over her eyes and walked out the door.

They made their way through the castle and were about to enter the transfiguration classroom when Honey stopped in front of the door.

"What?" asked Baby as she turned and looked over Honey "Ooo…."

There inside in the far right corner stood Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"O my Merlin" Honey said as Baby pushed her aside

"Is that my Lupin?" Baby asked eagerly

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that's him" Honey said as she followed Baby into the classroom.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Lupin

Almost Immediately Sirius and James began to make cat calls and whistle over at Lupin, who in return blushed and nodded his head for Baby to sit.

"Thanks!" She said with a quick smile and took a seat, she then motioned for Honey to go sit by her.

"O no!" Honey said out loud as Baby was motioning for her to sit next to Wormtail.

"Heh heh this seat is open heh heh" Peter said in a rat like voice

"Gross" Honey said to herself as a disgusted look spread through her face. She dropped her stuff and sat next to Pettigrew.

"O dear! It seems I have forgotten my quills! You don't happen to have one do you " Baby asked Honey as honey glared over at her "No I guess not"

"heh heh I have one heh heh" Peter replied

Baby ignored him

"Do you have one I could possibly borrow?" She asked Lupin who in return shook his head no.

"Heh heh I have one heh heh "

She ignored him once again

"Hey you, Faggot (they said that in the 70's I swear! I did my research! Please no one be offended! They said that instead of jerk! I swear!) next to faggot with long hair do you have a quill?"

Both James and Sirius shook their head no

"Heh heh I have one! Heh heh"

She ignored him again

"Anyone have a quill?"

"heh heh I have one heh heh"

Baby bowed her head in anger

"Heh heh I have one heh heh"

"Fine! Give me your damn quill!"

"Heh heh I'm just kidding! Heh heh " Peter then began to laugh his rat like laugh

"You what!" A very angry Baby replied "No one, just, kids! GO SIT ON YOURSELF!" baby exclaimed as she pulled out her wand and Wormtail was then turned into a quill. "Excellent!" she said as she grabbed a hold of Pettigrew and dipped him in some ink.

Honey looked at her sister in shock but then turned her head and was happy that Pettigrew was out of her sight.

The class went by as usual, Professor McGonagall asking all sorts of boring questions, and then the students had to change a crow into a tea cup which caused Baby and Honey to burst into laughter. Baby made a great impersonation of professor Trelawny saying how delighted she was to have everyone there for her tea party (see CB's Harry potter 2 flick on new

The girls were now sitting at the great hall, Peter Pettigrew close behind.

"Honestly Wormtail I don't see why you fancy them so much, they are just girls!" James said as he pulled his chair and sat next to Sirius who was too busy looking at himself on a near by window.

"Well, Baby is quite nice, very friendly" Lupin said as he took a seat next to Pettigrew

"Heh heh yea… I like her Heh heh"

"Ooooo I think Lupin has developed a thing for a certain feathery haired brunette" James said as he flicked some peas at Wormtail. Wormtail squinted his eyes and opened his mouth as he tried to eat the peas that James flicked at him. He then brought his hands up to his mouth and begin to make rat like noises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh! I smell a RAT!" Baby said out loud as she turned to look at Pettigrew

"Honestly Baby what is your thing against him?" Honey asked as the boys around Pettigrew began to laugh.

"He lied to me! He said he had a quill and he didn't! I don't like liars" Baby said as she wrinkled her nose "Ugh he is so disgusting!" She squealed as Pettigrew began to groom himself with his hands

(Seriously guys! Think about peter as a BIG FAT STINKIN RAT! that's how we see him! XD)

"Ugh… I think I lost my appetite" Honey said as she pushed her plate away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why do you like her so much Wormtail? She doesn't even know you and she is already insulting you!" James said as he flicked some pudding at Sirius

"Ugh get off! Your going to mess up my hair!" Sirius said as he pushed James off of his chair

"Heh heh I dunno, Heh heh she's very pretty heh heh"

"Well, I cant blame you on that one" Lupin said as he looked over at Baby who was too busy twitching with her arms up to her face pretending to be Wormtail, Honey who was sitting in front of her was too busy laughing to notice all four boys looking at them. Baby then turned her head and noticed them and began to blush as she quickly stopped and concentrated really hard on her pudding. Honey continued to laugh.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked as he looked over at honey

"Heh heh thats her sister heh heh"

"Damn they havnt been here for a day and you already know everything about them!" James said as he threw a cube of cheese at him. Pettigrew then flew up in the air and ran after the cheese

"Damn!" Cried Sirius who then began to laugh hysterically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will fly Damn it!" Baby continued to stare intensely at her pudding.

"Damn" Honey cried out as both her and Baby looked at a now flying Pettigrew

"Damn a flying rat!" Baby called out as the whole Gryffindor table turned to look at the scene, everyone bursting out into laughter.

Pettigrew landed on the floor he quickly scrambled around looking for the cheese cube moving his little arms to his face. He quickly popped his head over the table and looked around at his classmates who were all in laughter "YOU'RE A FREAK!" Baby yelled out as people continued to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly Wormtail, you have no chance with her"

"YOU'RE A FREAK!"

"No chance with her at all" James said after he heard Baby's comment

"Well you never know, he might have a chance if he improves his manners" Lupin said trying to sound more chirpy

Sirius and James both looked at a now pea stained cheese smelling Wormtail

"Yea, he definitely needs to work on those" Sirius replied

"I have an idea! Why don't you ask them to go to Hogsmead with you Wormtail?" Sirius said jokingly as he and James exchanged looks.

"Heh heh thast a , thats a wonderful idea! Heh heh" He replied as he brought his hands up to his face once again

"Why don't you ask them right now?" James said as a grin spread through his face.

"No! not now, wait until tomorrow during class" Sirius said with a smirk

"Now guys I don't think that's a very"  
"Shut up Mooney!" Both Sirius and James said as they glared at him

"Ok!" Lupin said as he threw his hands up and leaned back.

"Heh heh do you guys think she will go with me? Heh heh"

"Of course! Look at you! Your one handsome err… gorgeous… err.. You Sexy beast you!" James said as he elbows Sirius who in return began to nod in agreement as he tried his best not to laugh.

"You know what, I'm leaving! Lupin said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the great hall.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked as he looked cluelessly at James

The three boys got up and began to walk out of the great hall

"O don't you see! Mooney's got the hotts for that bunny" James said as he fixed his glasses

(bunny was slang for cute girl back in the 70's)

"What? Mooney likes girls?" Sirius said jokingly as he pushed Pettigrew out of the way "Get out of the way rat boy!"

"Heh heh, Im excited, heh heh I cant wait until tomorrow!"

Both James and Sirius began to laugh at Pettigrew's stupidity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, This pudding is good!" Honey said as she continued to eat Baby's now levitating pudding

"Hmm, where did Lupin go?"

"Probably went to go have a quickie with the long haired faggot" Honey said as she dipped her spoon in the pudding

"HEY! My Lupin is not gay!" Baby retaliated by pushing the pudding away from Honey

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Hmm, we should go find them! I bet they are in the common room!"

"I think not, if I heard right, and you know I did, I expect that Wormtail will be asking you to go to Hogsmead with him"

"What!" Baby said in disbelief "I cant believe that! The nerves he has!"

"Calm down he hasn't asked you yet, all you have to do is ignore him until we are there"

"Are you mad! How do you expect me to ignore him! He sits right next to me!"

"Correction, He sits next to me…." Honey then glared over at baby

"Wait! I got an idea!" Baby said enthusiastically "Quickly! We cannot waste any time!" She then grabbed onto Honey's robes and pulled her away from the pudding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius, Remus, James, and of course Pettigrew sat around goofing off as always when Honey and Baby walked in.

"Aaaaoooooooo!" Sirius howled at the sight of Baby Remus quickly threw a pillow at him.

"No time to waste!" Honey said as she grabbed onto Baby and pulled her up the stairs

"Alright! Lets get this baby going!" Baby said as she began to mix and match different potions together.

A loud explosion was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey and Baby sat around their room, doing the usual, smoking on the huka. It was their second day at the "new" Hogwarts and they were already developing bad habits, but who could blame them smoking a huka is fun specially because it taste so good! They had redecorated their room. And now what were once plain walls had been turned into a kaleidoscope of color. Tie dye rainbows emerged in patches on the walls as bean bags covered most of the floor, in between the four beds stood the great huka, posters of different artists and bands such as Aerosmith, Hendrix, The Eagles, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Heart and Johnny Cash were posted on the walls, their room had that strange incense smell, not because of them, but because their roommate, a muggle girl, had brought some stuff back with her from home. As all 3 girls sat around smoking the huka Chrissie began to sing.

"Love, is a burning flame, and it makes a firing rain!" Chrissie began only to be echoed by Honey and Baby

"Bound by wild desire! I fell into a ring of fire!" Baby chorused

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire the ring of fire, the ring of fire" Honey finished it off.

The girls then began to giggle uncontrollably when the chosen prefect girl, and their fellow roommate came into the room.

"What are you three doing!" the fiery red head said as she tried to wave smoke away from her face.

"I FELL INTO a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher and it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire ,the ring of fire" They continued singing

"The taste of love is sweet"

"When hearts like ours meet"

"Excuse me! What is going on here!" Lilly Evans exclaimed as she walked over to Chrissie

"I fell for you like a child!" Chrissie began to sing to Lilly

"Ooooo but the fire went wild!"

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher and it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire the ring of fire the ring of fire"

"That's it I think I better call professor McGonagall!" Lilly said but just as she was about to walk out the door all three girls stood up

"There is no need for that!" Honey said almost too soon

"Yea all we are doing is singing around our huka! that's all" Baby replied

"I don't know, I think you guys are doing more than just singing" Lilly said curiously

"No seriously Evans! All we were doing is singing around the huka! Come on don't worry see, look were perfectly fine!" Chrissie said as she somehow managed to stand up and walk over to her. "Don't worry, everything is good….."

"Its gooooooood" both Baby and Honey replied.

"Hey have you met Baby Windsong Liberty and her sister Honey Starshine Lullaby?" Chrissie asked as she wrapped her arm around Lilly

"No" she replied

"Well, guys this is Lilly Evans! Lilly this is honey and baby"

"Hey" Baby and honey both said at once

"Pleasure to meet you" Lilly said very politely

The four girls exchanged smiles when finally Lilly spoke

"Alright, I think its time we all head off to class, I don't want us to be late!" Lilly said as she turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Alright guys, you heard her, lets go" Chrissie said as the three girls grabbed their things and walked out the door.

"Wait! I forgot my spray!" Baby said as she turned back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Baby and Honey made their way through the rows of students they found an empty table in the back of the potions classroom.

"Its so weird not having professor Snape here" Baby said as she settled her things down.

"Wait a minute! Snivelly should be here! After all he did go to school with James, remember they hate each other!" Honey said as she quickly scanned the room but to no avail, there was no sign of Snape being present.

"Maybe he is sick or something"

"Yea that or he is late" Honey said as she let her bag fall onto the floor.

The potions classroom was set up a bit differently than what it was like during Snape's Potion's master years. It had two long tables with stools all along them test tubes and cauldrons were set up all over the long rectangular table.

Honey and Baby sat right next to each other so that they could talk with much ease. Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class and began to talk about potions and other boring things.

Honey tuned out and began to think about what she was going to do when she was back home, and how much she was missing now that she wasn't taking potions with the great potions master. She was suddenly hit in the head by something. She snapped out of her thinking and looked down to the floor to where a paper ball laid. She picked it up and glared around the room.

"What is it?" Baby asked as she saw her sister looking around the room

"Someone just hit me" Honey replied as she continued to scan the room

"With what? How?"

"They threw a paper ball at me"

"How immature! I bet it was Pettigrew he would do something so stupid as that!" Baby said as she looked around the room, when she spotted Pettigrew she made a face filled with disgust and turned away. "Ugh, he is so vile and nasty! How could someone be friends with him, hes just so… he's so.."

"Ugly" Honey said as she looked over to where Wormtail sat. He looked over at her and smiled a rat like smile and she turned away in disgust.

"Yea! That's the word! Ugly!" Baby said cheerfully as she smiled widely

Class was soon dismissed and Baby and Honey returned to their room where they met up with Chrissie to sit down and "sing" around the huka once again. They jammed out to some rolling stones, the kinks and then they listened to some Led Zeppelin

"That's my Jam!" Chrissy cried out as all three girls began to sing.

Honey got up and grabbed her guitar and began to play, while Baby ran to her drum set

"All of my love!"

"All of my love!

"All of my love! To you child"  
The three girls began to sing as they pretend to play to the music.

"You know what!" Baby said as she put her sticks down "we should totally go outside and start a riot!"

"Far out" Chrissie said as she threw her pillow down to the floor "Lets do this! I say we start a feminist rally here just like they did in America!"

"YEA!" both Baby and Honey said as the dropped their stuff as well.

"Yea! Lets Go burn the Whomping willow!"

"YEA!"

(May I remind you that all 3 girls are severely intoxicated that is why they cannot reason very well, hey it was the 70's feel the funk cheese-eater!)

The three girls ran out of their dormitory and onto Hogwarts grounds, where they found the peaceful whomping willow. As they slowly began to unbutton their shirts and take of their bras, they then threw them at the willow who only greeted them by shaking a bit, they started transforming other things such as rocks and leaves into bras and began to throw those as well. They then started to scream and shout as they ran all around the tree.

"WE NEED FIRE!" Baby screamed as a small crowd started to hover. "BURN THE WILLOW!"

With a flick of her wand Chrissie had set fire to the willow who was now starting to twist and turn from side to side trying to rid itself from the fire.

"FIRE!" all three girls shouted as they began to imitate the movements of the tree.

"Give me freedom! Give me liberty! Give us a right to vote!" Honey cried out as she began to stir up the crowd "Here at Hogwarts! Women should have the right to choose whether or not they want men in their dormitories! Women should have the right to decide whether they want to share a common room with the boys! They should be allowed a right to vote!" Some of the girls began to nod in agreement.

"Let them hear your voice sisters! Let them hear our voices!" Baby began to shout as girls started to join in on their rally and began taking off their bra's as well, all the boys began to cheer on for the girls to do so, one by one each girl out there took off their bra and with much appraisal threw it up onto the burning willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus stood nearby watching the show, he couldn't believe his eyes, the whomping willow was on fire! He quickly ran to where the crowd stood and watched Baby, Honey and Chrissie in disbelief.

"Good show don't you think?" Sirius said as he stood next to Remus

"Yea they managed to get all of the Gryffindor's, half of the Hufflepuff's, half of Slytherin's and about a quarter of the Ravenclaw girls to take off their bra's and throw them onto the burning tree" James said admirably "Now that deserves some praising"

All of the professors began to run to the scene and quickly extinguish the fire off of the tree.

"Give me Liberty! Or give me death!" Baby cried as she stripped off of her clothes and began to run away. She was soon followed by Chrissie, Honey and about 500 Hogwarts students. Both boys and girls alike.

"I cant believe this…." Remus said as he placed a hand over his head and nodded.

James and Sirius were far too busy cheering on the crowd that they did not hear what Remus said at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your behavior is absolutely atrocious!" Professor McGonagall said as she slammed her hands on her desk "Do you know how many rules you have broken!" She said as she glared at the three girls. If it wasn't for the headmaster I would have you all expelled! Chrissie your parents have been called, and they will decide whether you stay or you go. As for you two," Professor McGonagall lowered her head "The headmaster wants to have a word with you two" She then walked them out of the office. Baby and Honey then made their way to Dumbledore's office, all along the walk people were flashing them the peace sign and nodding their heads in approval.

"You don't think we over did it do you?" Baby asked Honey who was just as nervous as she was

"I don't know, I really don't know this Dumbledore, he can expel us for all we know, he doesn't really know who we are" Honey and Baby both stopped at the gargoyle entrance.

"Pumpkin Pastries" they both said. The gargoyle stepped aside and the door opened.

"Alright well… here we go" Honey said as Baby and her both stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the girls surprise Dumbledore only assigned them to a weeks detention with professor Slughorn, he thought they really needed the help in potions.

The girls were now sitting in transfiguration class Baby sat next to Remus while Honey had to once again share a seat with Pettigrew. She tried to look forward and not pay attention to him but he smelled so bad she just couldn't ignore him. Peter leaned in closer to her and began to sniff her hair.

"What are you doing you cheese-eater!" Honey said as she stood up.

"Ms. Stormcrow please!"

"Heh heh I was just smelling your hair heh heh"

"Eww you nasty vile dirty little rat!" Summer shouted as she pulled out her "anti-rat" spray and sprayed it all over Peters face. He then began to twitch and shake as he started having convolutions and going into a mild seizure. The whole class began to laugh

"MS. STORMCROW!" Professor McGonagall yelled out as she ran to Peter's side "Come with me!" She motioned for peter to follow her and walked him out into the hospital wing.

"Good going!" Baby said as she high five her sister

"If anyone is in need of any rat repellant we have a whole load of spray cans only 1 galleon! That's it people just one Galleon for this ingenious invention!

Both Baby and Honey began to pass the cans around the classroom. The Marauders sat in their desks watching.

Professor McGonagall soon returned to class. She tried to continue with the lesson but the class was all stirred up from the incident of before that she deiced to just give up. She decided on just letting them practice transfiguring their quills into muggle pens.

"So I take it you hate Pettigrew" Remus said as he looked over at Baby

"Ugh yes I despise him" She said as she looked dreamingly at him "He is a smelly cheese fanatic liar devious little faggot! I hate Pettigrew!"

"Wow, you really do hate him, but why?"

"You don't know him like I do" She answered "He is an experiment gone wrong!"

Remus flashed her a dreamy smile and then turned to face her.

"So why do you hang out with him" She asked curiously

"Honestly, I don't know, he just follows James everywhere he goes, and since me and James are good friends.."

"A I see, you cant help but be there"

"Exactly" Remus said "He really isn't a bad guy though, A bit weird, and he does smell kind of bad, but he isn't bad"

"Yes well, I detest him!" Baby said as she threw her hair back "What's wrong with your friend?" She said as she looked over at Sirius and James.

Sirius was once again looking at his reflection and was making faces.

"O, he is a bit self centered. He lets his good looks get to his head and well… that's what happens" Remus said with a sly smile.

"Yea, I can tell he really is into himself, does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, about half of the girls at Hogwarts have asked him out but he always says no, if you ask me, I think his shallowness is just a cover, I think he is afraid of women"

"Afraid of women? How so?"

"Well, the way I see it, is, that he is afraid that he will fall for someone and then that will change everything about his life, you know, like he wont have time to hang out with us, or he wont be able to do the stuff that he does now"

"Which is? Lounge around the common room and courtyard and make fun of Severus Snape?"

"Yea…" Remus said with an awkward smile

"Hey Baby, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Does your sister have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Baby was stunned "Oh uhm Honey. No, no, she doesn't"

Remus nodded "I see"

Baby looked at him

"What?" He replied

"Nothing" she said quickly as she turned her head and looked at her quill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone at Hogwarts had an "anti-rat" spray with them.

Baby and Honey sat outside on the courtyard when they were approached by the Marauders.

"Go on wormtail, Just do it" Sirius whispered to peter

"Heh heh but what if she heh heh what if she says no"

"Just do it you coward, you wont know until you try" James whispered back.

"So I was sitting there right and then…. EWWWW I SMELL A RAT COMING!" Baby said as she saw Pettigrew and the rest of the Marauders approaching. Honey quickly got her spray out

"Now now ladies, no need to be so rude, Cant we just all sit here and enjoy the marvelous day?" Sirius said as he leaned next to the tree.

"Yes, No need to be alarmed, we are just here to enjoy the company of you two lovely ladies" James said as he stood next to Sirius.

"Why would we want you" Honey glared at both James and Sirius "To come share the lovely afternoon with us?" she then wrinkled her nose and held on to her spray tightly.

"Well, we had a proposal, Our good friend Peter here, would like to ask you two lovely ladies something"

"I'm sorry I don't speak rat" Baby said as she turned her head.

Sirius and James chuckled

Pettigrew laughed nervously

"Well, Go on Wormtail" Sirius said in a harsh whisper

"heh heh she said she didn't speak rat heh heh"

Sirius and James threw a hand onto their faces as Honey and Baby began to roar with laughter.

Peter laughed nervously

"Heh heh, uhm baby, uhm, would you like to, heh heh, uh, heh heh would you like to go to hogsmead with me?" he said as he looked urgently at her.

"what did you just say?" Baby growled through gritted teeth

"Heh heh I wanted to know if you heh heh if you wanted to go to hogsmead with me heh heh"

"Alright Pettigrew let me make this clear to you ok, I think you are the most disgusting piece of rotten trash I have ever seen in my life, Your ugly, you smell bad, You look like a rat and have I mentioned the fact that YOUR UGLY?" Peter continued to look at her with hope in his eyes

"How dare you even think that I would want to be seen with a thing such as you? Your so ugly that not even your mom likes you! I mean Merlin! What the hell gave birth to you! Your just so ugly that every time I see you a little piece of me dies, that's how ugly you are! Why don't you just go into the forbidden forest and burry yourself in your little cave! Actually Do us all a favor and why don't you just go KILL YOURSELF!" with that said Baby walked away from Peter filled with murderous rage

"Heh heh, Is that a yes?" he asked curiously at Honey who in return sprayed him with her Anti-rat spray.

Sirius and James began to roar with laughter as Peter went into a mild seizure once again. Honey just walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright! That's it guys! The end of this chapter! Man it was a long one! It took me about 3 hours to write but I finally got it! Lots of thanks to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it! I know I'm not one of those psycho writers that are like "REVIEW MY STORY OR I SHALL GO KILL MYSELF!" (damn emo's…. ¬¬ ) But you know as a writer I do appreciate the time that you guys spend reviewing the fic I mean after all that is why I write it so that the people that enjoyed it can go on and read more about it! Now I know this one was a bit confusing but if you haven't noticed the girls were blasted to the past, they are now in the year 1974! Meaning they are in school with Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. I belive its the boys 5th yr? I know the girls are a bit harsh to Pettigrew but wouldn't you be if you knew what he was going to do? Anyways don't expect them to go to the present anytime soon they have a whole lot more to do in the past, and a whole lot of trouble to cause as well! Don't worry this is not going to turn into a mushy mushy I 3 Sirius fic! I hate those… Ugh my stories are comedies if you wanted romance go read the romance section! Although I do admit it Sirius is a hotty! Lol anyways yea that was all for this chapter but don't worry! I am already working on the second part! What is going to happen… I will not tell! XP Also, if you have any information on the Marauders feel free to message me! I honestly need help, I don't know much about them, I just did this because Banana was bugging me about letting Amunet have an affair with Lupin, and well… that is just gross…. He is way too old for her… (Even though Amunet is like way older than him but shhhhh! I didn't say that!) So yea! Any information would be gladly accepted!


End file.
